papi vuelve a casa parece k t va a dar unos azotes
by Lady Schumi
Summary: La reacción que Ángel tiene se reencuentra con su hijo después de haber estado sumergido en el fondo del mar por tres meses. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking,si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Me cargo como se comporto Ángel con Connor así que esta es mi versión de cómo debió ser reencuentro después de las profundidades, (y Holtz no fue malo con Connor hizo como le prometió a Ángel cuido de Connor como si fuera su hijo y lo amo como si lo fuera, hasta que lo huso para vengarse mil puntos menos para Holtz)

**Así es Sparky, papi vuelve a casa y me parece que te va a dar unos azotes**

Ángel al sentir el ruido proveniente de otra habitación reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fue a ver lo que ocurría y se encuentra frente a Connor

"siéntate" Ordeno tranquilamente pero con autoridad, Connor nunca lo había visto así, Ángel siempre trato de ser su amigo y hacerle el gusto en todo, la única vez que había visto un atisbo de paternidad en su padre fue cuando le reviso los brazos para ver si se había metido droga pero nunca más hasta ahora, y si eso lo asustaba no dejaba de pensar en la amenaza que le había hecho Gunn 'Así es Sparky, papi vuelve a casa y me parece que te va a dar unos azotes' sonaba una y otra vez y no podía callarla, dio un paso hacia atrás y se armo de valor y finalmente dijo

"No puedes conmigo"

"de verdad lo crees" No era un hecho no lo creía sabía que estaba en problemas sabía que Gunn tenía razón y también sabía que no tenía otra opción así que recogió la silla donde antes había estado atado y se sentó lo mas desafiante que pudo tratando no demostrar miedo pero su actitud podía decir una cosa pero su rostro otra, fue en sé momento cuando Ángel se dio cuenta que no estaba todo perdido con su hijo, se sentó en un silla para tener una conversación con él, sabía que debía castigarlo pero también debía aclarar algunas cosas, su hijo necesitaba y merecía saber cómo habían ocurrido las cosas de verdad.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal el verano?... el mío muy bien he visto peces, me he muerto de hambre, he tenido alucinaciones"

"te lo mereces"

"porque mate a Holtz, pero no lo hice" podía ver a su hijo haciéndose el valiente "quise decírtelo cuando intentabas tirarme el agua pero no me sabia toda la película, Holtz se suicido en realidad le pidió a su amiga Justin que lo hiciera con un pica hielo para que tú me odiaras" podía ver como su hijo estaba envuelto en la culpa pero el chico era rudo.

"aun así te lo merecías" Ángel podía ver el dolor de la traición en los ojos de su hijo, el hombre al que creía su padre le había mentido.

"lo que yo me merezco es opinable, pero te aseguro que es muy diferente querer vengarse de alguien y hacerlo… y ahora la pregunta es que te mereces" eso fue todo para Connor ahora la frase de Gunn sonaba aun con más fuerza en su cabeza 'Así es Sparky, papi vuelve a casa y me parece que te va a dar unos azotes' si azotes, Holtz le había dado unas cuantas nalgadas cuando iba creciendo y las odiaba, siempre se había quejado que era el destructor y no lo podían castigar así y Holtz siempre le decía "tu puedes ser el destructor pero yo soy tu padre" claro que siempre después de unas merecidas nalgadas su padre lo consolaba hasta que se dormía, como extrañaba a su padre, y no podía imaginarse en esas condiciones con Ángel, así que corrió, pero fue interceptado por su padre, quien lo sujeto firmemente del brazo y le dijo

"papi no ha terminado de hablar"

"yo si"

"¿qué te mereces Connor?" Connor casi dice nalgadas pero alcanzo a cambiar la frase antes que saliera de su boca con su padre sabía lo que tendría con Ángel no y duda que el pensara en eso

"¿vas a matarme?" dijo medio entre pregunta y afirmación

"no Connor voy hacer tu padre" y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su habitación.

Connor entro en un pánico ciego ahora estaba seguro que Ángel le pegaría y él no quería eso menos con Fred y Gunn en el hotel.

"NO, NO NALGADAS NO…" pero al no obtener respuesta de Ángel siguió gritando "PAPÁ, NO PUEDES PEGARME, SOY MUY VIEJO PARA ESO"

"así es Connor papá, soy papá y por eso puedo hacerlo"

"estas cansado… tienes que comer… no… solo… puedes deshacerte de mi" suplico

"eres mi hijo Connor jamás me desharé de ti"

Cuando entro en la habitación se sentó en la cama de Connor y depósito a su hijo sobre sus rodillas quien pataleaba y gritaba todo el tiempo

"SOY EL DESTRUCTOR, NO PUDES SIMPLEMENTE AZOTARME"

"y yo soy el papá del destructor" Connor poco a poco comenzó a ver las similitudes entre sus padres, el jamás pensó que Ángel actuaria como un padre sino que pensó que sería como un monstruo que le arrancaría la cabeza o que lo echaría a la calle, pero aquí estaba con la cola al techo esperando ser azotado.

"no quieres hacer esto, no quieres hacerme daño" trato de manipular a su padre como último intento.

"no quiero hijo, pero tengo que hacerlo" dijo bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior.

"NO PAPÁ" grito tratando de subirse la ropa pero fue impedido por Ángel.

"basta Connor ahora por que estas recibiendo estas nalgadas"

"…" SWAT "AAAh" grito más por la sorpresa que por el dolor

"responde Connor, podemos estar aquí toda la noche" eso aterró a Connor si le dolían las nalgadas de Holtz las del vampiro serian peor

"Porque te encerré en una caja" SWAT, SWAT

"que más Connor" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"te mentí" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no SWAT más SWAT mentiras SWAT Connor SWAT tengo SWAT que SWAT ser SWAT capaz SWAT de SWAT confiar SWAT en ti"

"AHIIIIIIIIIIIIII PAPÁAAAAAAAaaa DUELEEEEEEE"

"que más Connor"

"les mentí a todos a Fred y Gunn"

"que más"

"no lo sé"

"¿cómo te comportaste con ellos?" si los había tratado estos dos meses como los trato en los diez minutos que lleva en casa su chico estaba en muchos problemas.

"bien, papá lo juro"

"seguro, yo no vi eso" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ellos me estaban torturando papá" Connor estaba agradecido que su padre al menos dejara de pegarle para permitirle contestar, claro que la voz mesclada con los sollozos no eran muy dignos del destructor, pero él desde muy pequeño tenía claro que en esas condiciones era mejor hacer y decir lo que su padre ordenaba

Ángel no pudo resistirse de abrazar a su bebe ante esta declaración y con velocidad de vampiro tenía a su hijo acunado en sus brazos

"bebe, que te hicieron" Connor no entendía nada, él le había hecho algo mucho peor a su papá y ahora lo consolaba eso lo hizo llorar con más ganas ya que se sentía aun mas culpable, y no pudo sino sonar cono un bebe acusando a sus maltratadores

"Fred me electrocuto con un taser varias veces"

"voy a matarla" dijo soltando a su hijo

"NOOOOOOOOO, papá no, fue mi culpa ella recién se había enterado de lo que te hice"

"Nadie toca a mi bebe" gruño con furia

"y Gunn me gritaba todo el tiempo y me amarraron en la silla y Gunn me castigo y no me dejo salir a cazar" eso hizo suponer a Ángel que su angelito no se había portado tan bien como afirmaba y lo volvió a poner sobre su regazo y con una mano amenazante sobre su trasero.

"papá estábamos hablando" si quejo

"si que hiciste para que Gunn te castigara"

"yo…." SWAT "yo no seguí las instrucciones y un vampiro casi me mata" Ángel miro alrededor y vio un cepillo de madera agradeció que su hijo tuviera el pelo largo (cosa que solucionaría pronto, estaba demasiado largo para su justo) se levanto sin soltar a su hijo quien miro horrorizado.

"¿Papá para que necesaritas eso?"

"Para que no arriesgues tu vida de nuevo" dijo acomodando a su cachorro y CRACK

"AUUUU" aulló Connor del dolor

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Nunca arriesgues tu vida"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"la caza no es un juego y no se te permite ir de caza hasta que pueda confiar en que no te arriesgaras"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Papi, para… me duele"

CRACK, CRACK

Ángel dejo el cepillo al lado de la cama y le dijo

"Connor Ángel si alguna vez vuelves a arriesgarte te daré los azotes de tu vida, que esto te parecerá un paseo en bote…" SWAT "… está claro"

"si papá" dijo sollozando

Ángel descansaba su mano en el trasero de su hijo, aquien aparte de la vergüenza que le producía este hecho estaba agradecido porque la mano helada le aliviaba un poco el dolor. Después de dejarlo llorar unos minutos Ángel decidió terminar el castigo de su hijo.

"Connor Ángel nunca más va a tratar de siquiera pelear conmigo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a tratar de matarme"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y me vas obedecer"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque soy tu padre y te amo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"todo lo que hago es para tu beneficio, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte"

Mientras Connor lloraba desesperadamente por el dolor en su trasero y por la palabras de su papá, si Ángel era su papá y por su bien mejor acostumbrarse pronto, pensó llevándose las manos para sobar su trasero.

"ya paso chiquito papi te tiene, estas a salvo" Connor se dejo abrazar por Ángel hasta que su llanto se convirtió en sollozos y hasta que los sollozos se calmaron

"vamos Conn, vaya a lavarse la cara" dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando Connor volvió vio a su papá sacando la televisión de su cuarto.

"¿qué haces?"

"Connor estas castigado sin televisión y sin ese jueguito" dijo asiéndole una seña para que le entregara el Game Boy.

"pero papá"

"pero nada, tres meses"

"tanto"

"prefieres un zurra al día por el tiempo que me tuviste en el océano"

"no" miro al piso avergonzado y entregándole en Game Boy

"eso es buen chico, ahora acompáñame, tiene muchas disculpas que pedir"

"ahora" dijo sobándose el trasero, el no quería ver a nadie, estaba muy avergonzado que se papá le hubiese pegado como a un mocoso, pero tenía que reconocer que era eso lo que era.

Ángel dejo la tele y el juego en su habitación y fue con Connor donde estaba el resto de la banda.

"chicos Connor tiene algo que decir…" vio a su hijo visiblemente apenado así que agrego "pero antes, si alguno vuelve a tocar a mi hijo lo mato"

"Ángel" dijo Gunn enojado

"sé lo que hizo y se porque lo hicieron, pero Connor es mi hijo y yo soy el único que lo disciplina" con eso las mejillas de Connor que ya estaña bastante rojas parecían que iban a estallar de vergüenza. "está claro"

"y si nuevamente estas enterrado quizás donde"

"no volverá a pasar… cierto Connor" Connor se limito a asentir penosamente "pero si alguna vez vuelve a ponerse en peligro y no estoy cerca su trasero es tuyo" por supuesto la seguridad de su hijo era lo primero.

"papá"

"no me des esa mirada Connor Ángel que aun estoy muy molesto contigo"

"lo siento" y queriendo terminar con todo esto "siento haberles mentido y haberles pateado el culo" era él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, claro que fue recompensado con una fuerte palmada "auch" dijo poniendo sus manos en el trasero para cubrirlo que futuros golpes.

"inténtalo de nuevo Connor"

"siento haberles agredido después que me torturaran"

"Connor"

"y no haber obedecido y ponerme en peligro y a ustedes por no hacer caso"

"chicos Connor está castigado tres meses, no hay caza para él, ni televisión ni Game Boy"

"tenias que decirles" se quejo afligido

"Connor ellos también están a cargo de ti"

"Connor siento la forma que reaccione" dijo Fred

"no importa… no es como que no me lo merecía" dijo con apenas un susurro

"bueno chico, parece que tuviste tu merecido, así que estamos en paz" dijo Gunn revolviéndole el cabello

"y ustedes no se les ocurrió llevar a Conn a la peluquería" si quejo Ángel

"discúlpanos por estar más preocupados de salvar tu culo"

"ok, lo siento" dijo Ángel levantando las manos

"Conn quieres algo de comer"

"solo mi papá puede llamarme así" se quejo infantilmente pero le gustaba tener algo solo con Ángel.

"bueno Connor quieres algo de comer"

"sin taser" obvio no perdería de la oportunidad

"y sin tomates" dijo Fred avergonzada

Todos cenaron en paz claro que Connor no dejaba de moverse en su asiento, aun le dolía mucho eso que el sanaba rápidamente pero creía que le dolería por lo menos unos dos días más, pero salvo Gunn nadie dijo nada y Gunn después de la mirada asesina de Ángel no volvió a hacer comentario alguno.

Ángel acompaño a su hijo a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches, ese hecho hizo estallar en llantos nuevamente a Connor

"bebe que tienes"

"el hacía lo mismo"

"tesoro ya paso"

"mi padre murió, me dejo solo papá, y le tuve que cortar la cabeza"

"hijo, hiciste lo que creíste mejor"

"yo creí que me quería, y solo me huso para vengarse y yo te enterré en el agua por eso… soy un desastre… como puedes quererme" lloro histéricamente

"siempre te voy a querer, siempre y yo soy tu padre, solo yo"

"el me cuidaba, y hacia lo mismo que tu ahora como no pudo quererme"

"te quería bebe, te devolvió a mi"

"pero se suicido para que yo te matara"

"Holtz estaba consumido por la venganza hijo, el te quería mucho, pero su dolor no le permitió ver que te hacía daño"

"lo siento papá soy un mal hijo"

"no bebe solo estabas confundido, pero ahora tiene a papá a tu lado" estuvieron abrazados hasta que Connor se durmió, Ángel con cuidado se levanto de la cama para irse a su pieza pero Conn le sujeto la mano

"te vayas, no me dejes" sonaba como un niño pequeño Ángel lo contemplo por unos segundos y le dijo

"no voy a ningún lado" se acomodo en la cama y se durmió con su bebe en los brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente.

Connor no recordaba lo que había pasado al despertar pero se encontró abrazado de Ángel, eso fue extraño para él y comenzó a luchar para que su papá lo soltara.

"SUÉLTAME MONSTRUO" grito intentando golpear a Ángel, él que con destreza dio media vuelta a su hijo y con la velocidad de vampiro le bajo el pijama justo por debajo del trasero y le vio cuatro fuertes palmadas.

"Tranquilízate Connor" Eso fue suficiente para reencender el dolor en las nalgas de Connor y le ayudo a recordar lo que había pasado.

"PAPÁ para, lo siento lo olvide, lo olvide" dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas por el nuevo dolor infringido.

"creí que habíamos quedado claro que nos mas peleas"

"lo siento… había olvidado lo que paso ayer" dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

"espero que no se te olvide muy seguido porque no me gusta tener que pegarle a tu traserito"

"para no gustarte lo haces demasiado bien "se quejo sobando su potito.

"Conn"

"lo siento ok"

"Ahora a la ducha y te espero abajo a desayunar" dijo impulsando a su hijo con una pequeña palmadita.

"papá que duele" se quejo Connor mientras corría al baño.

Ángel fue al encuentro de sus amigos.

"tenemos que hablar de Connor"

"Claro que tenemos que hablar de Connor" dijo indignado Gunn, quien creía que Connor se había escapado muy fácil de todas su travesuras por decirlo de alguna manera.

"¿Cómo se comporto en mi ausencia?"

"pésimo"

"Gunn" le recrimino Fred

"aparte del detallito de darte unos boletos sin retorno a las profundidades, no obedece, se escaba en las noches para pelear solo, cuando íbamos en equipo nos dejaba tirados y se iba a pelear solo y aquí en la casa solo salía del jueguito para comer y solo lo que le gusta"

"Lo siento"

"porque, por quererle dar lo mejor" dijo Fred

"no, cuando llego trate de acercarme a él cómo su amigo, sabía que no me quería y tuve miedo de comportarme como su padre ya no más"

"¿y qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Connor desafiante

"Ya te lo dije ser tu padre, ahora sentado y callado"

"ayer fue diferente, estaba confundido, pero ni creas que voy a dejar que me digas que hacer yo soy el destructor" sentencio sin moverse de la escalera.

"Connor lo primero que tienes que aprender es que cuando tu papá te da una orden la obedeces si decides no hacerlo mi mano va ir directamente a tu trasero así de simple así de rápido, sin escusas no explicaciones"

"no es justo"

"la vida no es justa hijo, y si tengo que decirte otra vez que sientes tu trasero vas a ser un niño muy triste" Connor sabía que tenía que hacerlo él quería hacerlo, pero la rebeldía adolecente se lo impedía. Ángel simplemente se paro y tomo a su hijo de una oreja y lo arrastro hasta la silla que debía sentarse pero en vez de sentarlo se sentó él y acomodo al muchacho en su regazo.

"Fred Gunn siento si esto les molesta pero tengo que sancionar a mi hijo"

"no papi no" grito Connor con las mejillas rojas por la humillación.

"adelante, creo que le hace mucha falta" dijo Gunn

"está bien por mi" dijo Fred que si bien no le gustaba la idea Connor era el hijo de Ángel y él era el apropiado para saber cómo sancionar a su hijo y tenía que ser honesta si Connor fuera su hijo le habría dado muchas más que las pocas nalgadas que le dio Ángel en la noche.

"que están locos no pueden simplemente quedarse a mirar cómo me golpea" grito con enfado cuando sintió la primera palmada de su padre.

"Ángel voy por el cepillo" se ofreció amablemente Gunn, claro que eso no era lo que Conn tenía en mente.

"Lo agradecería" dijo Ángel si bien no tenía intención de darle más de diez palmadas no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Connor a medida que se fuera desarrollando la conversación.

"no Gunn, por favor papá voy a ser bueno" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT "OWWW papá que duele"

"la última vez que revise el objetivo de las nalgadas es que duela hijo"

"AUCHHHH pero ya me castigaste anoche" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y no aprendiste mucho" SWAT, SWAT

"papi me voy a sentar y a callar lo juro"

"considéralo tu última advertencia"

Una vez que el cepillo estaba sobre la mesa, si Ángel amablemente lo dejo justo bajo los ojos de Connor para que el chico mantuviera controlado su temperamento.

"como les dije ayer Connor está castigado tres meses, esta restringido de las peleas, no tiene permiso para ver televisión ni para jugar con ese jueguito, va a tener una lista de tareas (si mientras su hijo dormía plácidamente en sus brazos Ángel buscaba en internet consejos de crianza, hace muchos años que no estaba relacionado con niños) como poner la mesa, lavar la loza, encargarse de la ropa, todos los días tendrá una lista de lo que tenga que realizar"

"en serio" se quejo Connor pero basto solo una mirada de Ángel para acallar sus quejas.

"Fred necesito que le hagas una evaluación a Connor de sus conocimientos y que los niveles si puedes, si no le contratare un profesor particular quiero que Conn comience el Instituto lo antes posible"

"yo no quiero"

"hijo vas a ir aunque tenga que zurrarte todos los días en la puerta del colegio" ambos sabían que era una amenaza vacía lo haría en el hotel para meterlo al auto pero a Ángel le pareció más intimidante.

"y los derechos de los niños"

"cuando les explique que es porque no quieres ir a estudiar lo entenderán"

"El tiene un punto, yo que tu lo tomo Connor" dijo Gunn

"Podemos comenzar esta misma tarde" interrumpió Fred al ver la cara de angustia de Connor.

"no puedes simplemente tratarme como a un crio mi padre nunca me trato así" mintió.

"mientes, se cuando mientes la verdad te suena mejor menos nasal y por cierto no mas mentiras Conn"

"oblígame" pero al ver que su papá recogía el cepillo "no papi no lo decía en serio, no mas mentiras"

"no más faltas de respeto"

"si señor"

"no, no señor soy papá, papi, papito, no quiero tu miedo Connor quiero tu respeto" dijo tomándole la cara para que su hijo al mirarlo a los ojos viera honestidad en ellos.

"Lo tengo"

"tendrás un toque de queda cuando se te levante el castigo a las 19:00 en casa y a las 22:00 en la cama"

"está loco, lo siento, papá esa es una hora para los bebes" se quejo

"tendrás clases a la 08:00 tienes que descansar y mientras estés castigado en la cama a las 20:00"

"y que voy hacer mirar el techo"

"preferiría que durmieras pero si quieres puedes leer un libro hasta las 22:00"

"no soy un niño, ya no soy el bebito que te robaron soy un adulto"

"sé que no eres el bebe que me secuestraron pero tú eres un niño mi niño y solo tienes 16 te faltan muchos años para ser un adulto"

"como sabes mi edad, puedo tener 21 no sabes cómo era el tiempo en Quor-toth"

"pero se como luce una persona de 21 y tú no te ves así, te vez de 16" Connor por instinto solo le saco la lengua no sabía por qué simplemente siguió su instinto

"y te comportas como de 16"

"si ya terminaste de avergonzarme delante de todos podríamos comer"

"mi intención no es avergonzarte"

"mírale la cara a Gunn lo está disfrutando"

"Ver tu trasero azotado sí, pero solo porque te lo mereces, fuiste un verdadero mocoso mimado y malcriado y uno hubo ni un segundo en estos tres meses que no pensara en ponerte sobre mis rollas y pegarte hasta que no pudieras llorar del dolor y si creo que tu papá te dejo zafar demasiado fácil esta vez"

"Fácil, crees que ha sido fácil, me pego muy duro y me castigo hasta el infinito, eso no es fácil" le grito controlándose de no saltar a su cuello y rompérselo en mil pedazos "maldita sea soy el destructor en Quor-toth todos me temían y aquí no soy más que el mocoso que todos se sienten con derecho a decirme que hacer, 'Connor no hagas eso' 'Connor has esto' tú no eres mi padre, tu simplemente trabajas para el" si bien Ángel entendía como se sentía Connor no permitiría faltas de respeto con sus amigos.

Levanto a Connor de la silla y le fue dando palmadas todo el camino hasta el baño sin hacer caso a los gritos de Connor.

"abre" le ordeno que abriera la boca cuando Connor lo hiso para quejarse metió el jabón húmedo y con burbujas. "cinco minutos"

Connor no podía creer que su papá le estaba haciendo eso, su padre le había comentado que esa era una forma de castigo y por suerte para el en Quor-toth no había jabón y a demás solo conocía las palabras que su padre le había enseñado y jamás se hubiese atrevido a ser irrespetuoso como ahora, terminado los 5 minutos Ángel le permitió lavarse la boca

"cuando volvamos le pedirás disculpas a Gunn y le darás las gracias por haberte cuidado y preocupado durante mi ausencia también lo harás con Fred y les preguntaras que puedes hacer para compensarlos"

"yo no hare tal cosa" dijo sin mucha convicción si Ángel le daba nalgadas el haría y diría lo que su papá quisiese pero no de mutuo propio.

"bueno puedes poner tu nariz en la pared hasta que cambies de idea" dijo señalándole la pared

"chicos siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo, estoy muy avergonzado por cómo se ha comportado y estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes por haber cuidado tan bien de él en mi ausencia"

"no te preocupes Ángel queremos a Connor como si fuera nuestro" dijo Gunn

Connor se sintió mal por las palabras de su padre pero aun así se quedaría en las esquina hasta que Ángel se diera por vencido pero después de escuchar a Gunn se sintió mucho mas culpable y pudo ver que todos los gritos y retos que le dio eran para mantenerlo seguro y la única vez que lo castigo fue cuando casi logra que lo maten por no obedecer y sin saber cómo salió de la pared y se dirigió a Gunn.

"siento mucho lo que te dije no es verdad, es que estaba avergonzado de que mi papá me castigara en público" dijo poniéndose rojo "yo reconozco todo lo que hicieron los dos por mi y siento haber sigo un mocoso malcriado con ustedes" Gunn simplemente le tiro un abrazo

"ven acá mocoso, lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo que seas un hombre de bien, también se que va a llevar un poco de tiempo ajustarte a tu nueva familia pero estas atrapado con nosotros"

"Gracias, Fred siento mucho haberte mentido deseo no haberlo hecho nunca"

"o ven aquí si hace unos meses eras un bebito y ahora este todo un hombrecito"

"no digas eso" dijo avergonzado

"pero si ese verdad"

"Papá, siento mucho no haberte dejado explicar y todo lo que hice espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"

"mi tesoro no tengo nada que perdonar, siempre voy amarte"

"gracias por ser mi papá y por hacerme entender que lo eres, aunque mi trasero no lo agradece tanto"

"ven aquí sabelotodo, tienes que desayunar"

Después del desayuno Fred midió los conocimientos de Connor que eran sorprendentemente buenos, parece que se estaba adecuando bastante bien a su nueva dimensión solo tenía deficiencias grandes en matemáticas y física que por suerte era su mejor área y pequeñas deficiencias de actualización en las otras pero con un plan arduo de trabajo Connor podría estar entrando al instituto a mas tardar en dos meses.

Mientras Ángel hablaba con su falsificador para hacerles los papeles a Connor, después hiso un cita con un médico al que le había hecho un trabajito por lo que no le pediría ningún papel para Connor y lo ayudaría a hacer la historia clínica de Connor.

Gunn se encargaba de los casos

A la hora de almuerzo Fred informo las buenas noticias y Conn que al principio estaba reacio a ir al instituto después de conversar con Fred no podía esperar para ir tal vez sería bueno para él estar con gente de su edad, pero no estuvo nada de feliz cuando su papá le dijo que tenía hora al médico.

En el centro médico por suerte tenían el estacionamiento subterráneo por lo que Ángel no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

Después de medir y pesar a Connor el médico finalmente hablo.

"En general se ve bien, pero le faltan todas las vacunas y si no me des esa cara hay que ponérselas" dijo al ver la cara de dolor de Ángel, Connor no cambio la cara de no quiero estar aquí porque no había de lo que el médico estaba hablando. "hay que hacer un examen de sangre y le voy a recetar estas vitaminas una al día" dijo mostrándole las tabletas.

"no voy a tomar esa basura" dijo botándolas

"Connor Ángel última oportunidad recoge las medicina y te la tomaras"

"NO"

"doctor tiene las vitaminas inyectables"

"si una a la semana por un mes y después del control veremos si se suspenden o hay que darle otras más fuertes, ahora la enfermera va a venir a ponerle las vacunas y la inyección a Connor"

"gracias, Connor Ángel recoge las pastillas ahora" eso si que Connor lo reconoció como una orden así que no vaciló en recoger las malditas pastillas y entregándoselas a doctor.

"siento haberlas botado" si unas cuantas nalgadas habían hecho maravillas con la actitud de Connor.

"no hay cuidado" dijo saliendo sabia que cuando Connor se enteraran que eran las inyecciones no querría estar ahí pero sabía que Ángel impediría cualquier mal comportamiento con la enfermera.

"hola soy Kathya vengo a tomar una muestra de sangre y a poner una vacunas" al ver que eran las vacunas de los recién nacidos miro extrañada a Ángel y se puede decir que media molesta

"su madre no creía en las vacunas y yo acabo de tener su custodia" si bien no le gustaba culpar a Darla esa era la historia a contar Connor había vivido con su madre y había sido educado en casa hasta que su madre murió hace tres meses y se había ido a vivir con su padre y si Ángel era un adolecente cuando había sido su padre.

"bueno Connor necesito que me pases tu brazo para poder sacar la muestra" Después de apretarle el brazo que fue muy incomodo para Connor, este vio acercarse la jeringa

"que haces, papá que hace"

"hijo mírame no mires tu brazo" dijo abrazándolo y con este acto aprovecho de correrle la cabeza para que no mirar y bueno el también (sangre = vampiro) no es una buena idea. "va a insertar la jeringa en tu vena y va a salir un poco de sangre"

"papá tu" dijo un poco asustado pero no sabía cómo decirlo para no levantar sospechas

"lo tengo controlado Conn" ocultando su cara de vampiro.

"AUCHHHHHHHHHHHH eso duele" se quejo.

"Connor fuiste un niño muy valiente" ahora dirigiéndose a Ángel "son siete vacunas quiere que se las ponga todas al tiro o programamos otra cita"

"prefiero al tiro, no creo que pueda traerlo de nuevo" dijo indicándole las jeringas

"bueno son cinco en el brazo y dos en el trasero voy a partir con las del brazo"

"que quiere decir con el trasero"

"donde van las inyecciones"

"papá"

"las del brazo primero"

Las vacunas no dolieron tanto pero no le gustaron para nada y ahora venían las inyecciones

"bueno Connor recuéstate boca abajo y baja un poquito tu pantalón

"NO ESTÁS LOCA PERVERTIDA"

"Connor has lo que te pidió y controla tu leguaje"

"NO, NO VOY A DEJAR…"

"me da unos minutos por favor" La enfermera simplemente salió

"avíseme cuando termine" si ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar en esa sala este no era el primer adolecente que se creía demasiado grande para decidir si tener una inyección o no y absolutamente todos habían terminado igual, llorando aun antes que de que ella entra nuevamente a la habitación.

"Connor tienes que ponerte las inyecciones"

"no"

"hijo ambos sabemos que eso va a pasar ahora el tema es quieres nalgadas antes del pinchazo"

"no me importa no me van a pichar me dolió mis bracitos" Connor sabía que bastaba que dijera que le dolía algo y Ángel mataría al que le causo daño lo que no contaba era que su papá fuera inflexible con el tema de su salud, Ángel lo tomo y coloco sobre sus rodillas y le bajo el pantalón y ropa interior

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Papá me duele voy hacer lo que dices lo juro"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vas a disculparte por ser grosero"

"NO"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papi, como digas voy a disculparme voy a disculparme" Ángel dejo de pegarle a su hijo y llamo a la enfermera, quien no hizo ningún comentario por el estado del chico solo deseaba que algún día no tener que inyectar a los niños cubiertos en lagrimas pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

"Connor relaja la nalga por favor" y como era de suponer eso no resulto por lo que tuvo que darle una pequeña nalgada

"OWWWwwwwwwww" lloro Connor cuando sintió el primer pinchazo por suerte el liquido no dolió tanto para el segundo fue lo mismo pero las vitaminas fue una historia diferente.

"OWWWWWW PAPÁAAAaa me duele, me duele papitoooooooo"

"ya va a pasar chiquito falta poco"

"me me dueleeeeeeeee" lloro mientras Ángel le sujetaba las piernas para evitar los pataleos de su hijo.

"listo el doctor viene enseguida" dijo saliendo de la sala

"me dolió mucho papito" dijo sollozando su tesoro

"ya lo sé guagüita"

"no quiero más inyecciones" en eso fue interrumpido por el doctor

"el examen de sangre salió relativamente bien, Connor está muy mal alimentado voy hacerle un plan de alimentación que debe seguir estrictamente, salvo que quiera comer mas eso está permitido.

"pero Conn come todo el día"

"si pero tiene deficiencia de hierro y algunas vitaminas, cuando fue la última vez que comió legumbres o tomates"

"no como, no me gustan"

"pues o empiezas a comer o tendré que subir las dosis de las inyecciones"

"no y no quiero más inyecciones voy a tomar las malditas pastillas" dijo desafiante, su papá dijo que debía obedecerle a él no hablo nada del resto

"Connor Ángel te sugiero que cambies esa actitud a menos que quieras otras nalgadas" Conn estaba rojo de vergüenza ante la amenaza de su papá

"pero papito las inyecciones me dolieron mucho" dijo con su barbilla tiritando, si era un maestro de la manipulación y sabia que papito lo conseguía todo y tenía razón pero Ángel también lo sabía y esta vez por mucho que quería hacerle el gusto a Connor sabía que por el bien de su hijo no debía.

"no, tuviste tu oportunidad e hiciste una elección ahora te haces cargo de esa elección." Connor hizo un puchero y el médico sonrió sabia lo difícil que era eso para Ángel, había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento por la pérdida de su hijo.

"Bueno aquí está el plan de alimentación, la próxima inyección la coordinan con la secretaria o pueden dársela en casa"

"en casa aprenderé aplicarla"

"puedes venir a un par de cursos esta semana"

"por su puesto" el no quería dañar a su hijo

"y esto es para ti" dijo entregándole un caramelo a Connor

"gracias" dijo tímidamente después de la amenaza de Ángel no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada que pudiera enfadar a su padre

"gracias por todo y hasta luego"

"Hasta luego" dijo el medico

"porque le das las gracias por pincharme" dijo aun haciendo pucheros. Ángel miro a Connor nunca lo había visto así se veía mucho menor.

"porque él quiere lo mejor para ti igual que papá"

"no me gusta"

"vamos a casa"

Connor se quejo todo el camino porque su trasero le dolía.

"como te fue cariño" pregunto Fred cuando llegaron a casa

Connor sin saber porque corrió a los brazos de Fred

"me pincharon Fred, pincharon mi potito" dijo llorando

"o mi bebe" dijo dándole un beso en la frente "¿quieres helado?" Connor se limito asentir

Después de cenar (si una cena a base de helados).

"Fred tiene que comer lo que está en la lista" se quejo Ángel

"Mañana hoy recibió muchos pinchazos hay que mimarlo"

En eso Gunn llega con un caso

"Connor dientes y a la cama, cuando vuelva papá va a darte el beso de las buenas noches"

"puedo ir con ustedes

"Connor"

"lo sé el bebe está castigado" dijo murmurando mientras subía.

Después de un rato de estar masticando la rabia, él era el destructor y estaba a aquí castigado y no solo eso con palmadas y pinchazos él se merecía salir así que tomo sus armas y salió por la ventana.

Cuál fue su suerte que fue a dar justo al lugar donde Ángel estaba peleando quedando frente a frente a su furioso padre.

"se pueden encargar un momento"

"si" dijo Gunn

Ángel fue y sin previo aviso mato al vampiro con el que estaba peleando Connor

"ya lo tenía se quejo" pero Ángel sin decir una palabra lo arrastro hacia su auto y le dio diez palmadas muy fuerte en el trasero y lo metió al auto.

"si sales de aquí te voy dar nalgadas con la cola al aire sin importar quien este mirado está claro"

"si papá" dijo con apenas un susurro.

Ángel volvió a la pelea y con todas las frustraciones que le ocasionaba su desobediente hijo termino matando al monstruo en unos pocos minutos.

En el auto

"en que estabas pensando Sparky" le grito Gunn

"en que no me iba a encontrar con ustedes" ya estaba en un profundo agujero para que hacerlo más grande con una mentira

Cuando llegaron al hotel

"Connor pijama y a la cama ahora" ordeno Ángel

Cuando Connor estuvo fuera del rango de audición

"No sé qué hacer, le he tenido que pegar ya cuantas veces en el día, tal vez no está funcionando"

"te está probando Ángel" dijo Fred

"estás loco, si que esta funcionado, este chico no es ni la sombra de cómo se comporto en tu ausencia y antes le hubiese dado lo mismo encontrarse o no con nosotros, estas teniendo grandes avances confía en ti, lo que Connor necesita es una real paliza no que te detengas cuando te diga 'papi' o 'papito' es chico ya sabe que esas palabras son mágicas"

"bueno voy a tratar con mi desobediente hijo, buenas noches"

En su habitación Connor trataba de averiguar cómo salir de esa situación su trasero le dolía horrores y era un hecho que solo había tenido una muestra, pero como no encontró ninguna hizo lo más tonto que se le podía ocurrir tratar de huir, Ángel lo encontró con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, lo entro de un brazo y le dio cinco palmadas con fuerza de vampiro que hicieron llorar de inmediato a Connor después lo tomo de una oreja y lo dejo frente a una esquina

"no muevas ni un musculo" dijo saliendo, no se demoro mucho en volver y cuando lo hiso clavo las ventanas de la pieza.

"ven aquí"

"pa-pi-to" fue lo único que pudo decir de tanto llanto, pero Gunn tenía razón Connor solo le decía así para evitar las nalgadas, así que se limito a poner a su hijo sobre su regazo y bajarle el pijama y la ropa interior.

"no creo que sea necesario decir porque estamos aquí" dijo pegándole con fuerza de vampiro pero cuidando de no causarle ningún daño

SWAT, SWAT, SAWT

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

SWAT, SWAT, SAWT

"no vas a romper tu castigo y esto de la caza se acabo para siempre" si esa era la verdad él no quería que su hijo luchara y por eso estaba tan molesto cuando lo vio contra el vampiro

SWAT, SWAT, SAWT

"esa no es la vida que vas a vivir aunque tenga que pegarte todos los días no vas a volver a luchar"

Connor solo lloraba su papá jamás le había pegado tan fuerte y ahora entendía porque pero su llanto era tan fuerte que no podía ni siquiera decirle que sí.

Ángel le acomodo la ropa y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos

"te amo Connor y quiero que tengas una vida por delante"

"pero… soy… más…fuerte" dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar

"eres más fuerte que lo normal pero sigues siendo humano"

"pero me gusta… cazar"

"no conoces otras cosas hijito"

"pero papito"

"hagamos un trato después de un semestres en el instituto, cuando hayas tenido la oportunidad de conocer otras cosas, practicar deportes, tener una novia, los dos nos sentaremos y conversaremos si puedes ir de caza algunas veces"

"si es que me puedo volver a sentar algún día" lloro Connor

"siento haber tenido que ser tan duro pero no me dejaste otra opción"

"yo también, pero sé que no te deje otra opción, hoy he sido todo un malcriado y lo siento no pude evitarlo"

"se llama adolescencia Connor"

"si pero en la tele dicen que ya no se les pega a los adolecentes"

"no creas todo lo que dice la tele muchacho, ahora a la cama"

"papi te quedas conmigo" Connor aun no estaba preparado para alegarse de su papá, cuando cerraba los ojos aun veía a Ángel sumergiéndose en el océano

"todo el tiempo que quieras" Ángel lo había escuchado llorar en sueños por lo que le había hecho y no sabía cuánto su hijo tardaría en perdonarse. "duerme bien tesoro papi cuidara tu sueño"

Al poco rato padre e hijo estaba durmiendo fundidos en un abrazo que solo se interrumpía cuando Connor llevaba sus manos a sobar su dolorido trasero que definitivamente iba a tardar varios días en dejar de doler.

Fred y Gunn preocupados por Connor, si sabían que esta vez se había excedido pero no dejaban de estar preocupados por él, no pudieron dejar de sonreír cuando los vieron abrazados les sacaron muchas fotografías y eran muy similares a las que tenían cuando Connor era solo un bebe y dormía en los brazos de su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Connor despertó no se extraño de estar abrazado a su padre, pero vio que Ángel tenía la cara de vampiro pero aun así no le dio miedo sino que se limito a tocar las cejas levantadas con dulzura sin saber que era lo mismo que hacia cuando era solo un bebito, el rostro de Ángel se relajo al tacto y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

"buen día Conn"

"para ti también papi"

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"depende…" al ver la cara de su padre decidió continuar "mi trasero duele horrores y creo que jamás va a dejar de doler, pero nunca me había sentido tan seguro" dijo con vergüenza no sabía que era peor confesar el dolor en el trasero o que se sentía seguro en los brazos de su padre.

"cuáles son tus planes para hoy"

"tengo que ducharme tomar desayuno, lavar la losa, después estudiar, seguir con la lista de tareas volver a estudiar e ir a la cama, mi día es tan entretenido" dijo sin entusiasmo

"si no quieres estar castigado ya sabes tú otra opción"

"mi día es muy entretenido papá no es necesaria lo otra opción… papi tenias tu otra cara… era por mi olor" dijo al darse cuenta que al dormir abrazados su yugular queda muy cerca de la nariz de su padre.

"no me provoca morderte Conn, me clavo una estaca antes de hacerte daño"

"díselo a mi trasero"

"Connor"

"lo siento, me voy a la ducha" partió antes que se metiera en problemas por su bocota

En el desayuno fue la primera pelea pues a Connor no le gustaba la mayoría de las cosas que tenía que comer pero sobretodo odiaba el tomate y le habían dado los dos panes con tomate.

"Connor deja de tratar de sacarle los tomates te los vas a comer igual" le dijo Gunn

"no me los voy a comer" dijo caprichosamente

"Connor Ángel siéntate y come todo tu desayuno" ordeno Ángel quien venía llegando de la ducha.

"no me gustan los tomates y no me quiero sentar estoy bien gracias"

"Connor Ángel o te sientas y te comes los tomates o te doy nalgadas, te sientas y te comes los tomates"

"Pero papiiiiiii"

"tu decides Connor ¿tengo que darte nalgas o no?"

"no papi, pero me duele no me puedo sentar" dijo rojo de vergüenza no por su padre pero que Gunn y Fred lo escucharan sí que le daba mucha vergüenza.

"puedo ponerte un cojín"

"papito me como los tomates de pie y no me escuchas quejar por la leche"

"de acuerdo" si Ángel sabia que debía dejar a Conn ganar algunas batallas. "pero no más quejas"

"no más quejas" le sonrió Connor.

Gunn y Fred estaban maravillados por la conexión que en tan poco tiempo habían logrado padre e hijo, parecía que nunca habían estado separados, después de comer Ángel ayudo a Connor con la mesa y a lavar los platos después se lo entrego a Fred para que iniciaran las clases, cuando Conn logro concentrarse se pusieron al día en varias materias Fred estaba segura que esta semana terminaría de enseñarle todas las materias y dejar para la otra matemáticas y física así que estaba feliz.

"Ángel creo que Connor podría ingresar al instituto en dos semanas"

"tan luego"

"tu hijo es muy inteligente"

"si pero me preocupa que no esté preparado"

"Connor es muy bueno con las personas Ángel, le hará bien"

"Voy a pedir adelantar los papeles y hablar con Connor"

"Conn hijo puedo pasar"

"no" Connor después de haber hecho las tareas encomendadas ya estaba aburrido y enojado de estar castigado por suerte su trasero le dolía solo un poco tal vez después de dormir no le dolería nada.

"Connor Ángel puedo pasar"

"dije que no, eres sordo acaso" con eso Ángel entro a la pieza de su muchacho

"lárgate" dijo empujándolo fuera de su pieza "es mi pieza y no te quiero aquí"

Ángel después de darle un par de palmadas y dejarlo frente a una esquina fácilmente saco la puerta de la pieza de Connor

"Ángel que haces te volviste loco" pero sin atreverse a salir de la esquina

Ángel le dio dos palmadas más

"cuando estés en tiempo en la esquina no se habla, después hablaremos de tu falta de respeto"

Cuando Ángel se dio cuenta que Connor ya estaba relajado le permitió salir del rincón y lo sentó sobre su rodilla izquierda.

"que fue eso Conn"

"Fred dijo que ya pronto iba a entrar al colegio y si no les justo y si creen que soy un monstruo"

"Connor porque creerían eso" Ángel respiro aliviado, pues no había comprendido este cambio de actitud de Connor si todo estaba bien y de pronto se volviera un salvajito nuevamente

"pero papá soy un monstruo como no lo ves, nadie me va a querer"

"no eres un monstruo eres un milagro mi milagro y yo te querré siempre"

"pero de que voy a hablar de la caza no puedo hablar de Quor-toth tampoco de mis padres tampoco"

"hay una historia que aprenderás y podrás contar sé que no es lo ideal pero no podemos contar la verdad y papá te enseñara de deportes, ¿quieres ver un partido?"

"¿no estoy castigado?"

"lo le diremos a papá" rio Ángel

"no, estoy castigado sin televisión así que tendrás que explicármelo tu" si bien odiaba estar castigado de cierta forma se sentía menos culpable estándolo.

"ese en mi bebe, hijo tengo que preguntarte algo"

"dime"

"podemos elegir un segundo nombre para tus papeles, ¿quieres uno en particular?"

Connor quería decir Steven pero no quería dañar a su padre

"no" dijo finalmente

"yo había pensado en Steven, me gusta Connor Steven Ángel" sabiendo que Connor lo querría

"gracias papito yo quería pero no quería hacerte sentir mal después de todo lo que te he hecho"

"hijo escúchame ya fuiste castigado y aun estas castigado, pero todo absolutamente todo esta perdonado y quiero que lo entiendas muy bien solo falta que tú te perdones"

"eso no pasara jamás debiste matarme" le grito enojado como su padre podía ser tan bueno con el después de todo lo que había hecho, de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacer que Ángel simplemente se vengara de él que lo dejara de amar y sin pensar se hiso una herida en el cuello y le grito

"vamos yo se que quieres hacerlo"

Ángel tuvo que hacer sus mayores esfuerzos para no saltar sobre su hijo su cara de vampiro el olor lo estaba matando tenía que salir de ahí pero cuando iba a correr se dio cuenta que esta no era una simple cortadura sino se hubiese podido controlar fácilmente, lo que significaba que su hijo estaba en peligro, por sobre todos sus instintos de vampiro esta el instinto de padre así que corrió hacia su hijo y le sujeto con fuerza el cuello y comenzó a gritar por Fred, cuando Fred y Gunn llegaron ayudaron a Ángel a llevar a Connor al hospital, Fred llamo al médico de Connor así que tenía todo listo para cuando llegaron

Después de coser el cuello de Connor

"en que rayos estaba pensando"

"…"

"Ángel ahora no es el momento" dijo el médico quien preparando una jeringa y sin mucha delicadeza le ordeno a Connor. "media vuelta y pantalones abajo"

"no, no de nuevo" lloro Connor de inmediato

"es necesario" dijo Ángel sintiendo compasión por su hijo

"si, es un antibiótico de amplio espectro para prevenir cualquier infección"

"nunca he tenido ninguna"

"nunca has vivido aquí, ahora haz lo que ordene" nuevamente sin ninguna amabilidad

Cuando Connor vio que no tenía alternativa simplemente dejo caer los pantalones y se acostó boca abajo en la camilla

"relaja" dijo dándole una fuerte palmada y le introdujo la inyección"

"papiiiiii me dueleeeeeeee"

"ya casi Conn" hijo Ángel pero aun faltaba la mitad

"me duele" dijo tratando de patalear pero fue impedido por Ángel.

"Connor quédate quieto se que duele pero puedes romper a la aguja"

"no sabes que duele jamás te han pinchado" se quejo

"listo" dijo el médico sacando la jeringa del trasero de Connor "acomódate la ropa, voy a llamar a un psiquiatra para la evaluación"

"no puedes" dijo Ángel

"tu hijo intento suicidarse tiene que tener una evaluación psiquiátrica"

"eso no es cierto… solo quería compensarlo de alguna forma"

"que estás hablando Connor" dijo furioso

"he sido un hijo horrible papá solo te estaba ofreciendo mi sangre porque no sabía de qué otra forma compensarte"

"Nosotros tendremos una muy dolorosa conversación Connor y cuando dijo muy dolorosa me refiero a que la de anoche te parecerá un día de campo con lo que te voy a dar ahora a la esquina" le ordeno pues estaba demasiado furioso para tratar con su hijo en ese momento.

En medico estaba conforme con como Ángel había manejado, pero aun creía que Connor necesitaba ayuda de un especialista.

"Creo que debería ver a un psicólogo"

"lo sé pero necesito uno que entienda de estas cosas"

"puedo conseguir uno, le hare una cita"

Connor odiaba cuando hablaban de él como si no estuviera.

"Connor puede decidir y hablar por sí solo" dijo desde la esquina, estaba tan molesto que su papá lo haya tratado como un niño pequeño delante del médico que no le agradaba nada.

"Connor va a cerrar la boca si no quiere tener palmadas aquí mismo" Ángel se conformo al no tener respuesta.

"cuántos años tiene" pregunto Ángel al ver la foto de la hija de Christopher

"La Franca tiene 17"

"¿donde estudia? Que tengo que inscribir a Conn en el colegio"

"en el San Fernando, no queda muy lejos del hotel, si quieres puedo hacer una llamada"

"te lo agradecería"

Connor tímidamente salió del rincón y pregunto con miedo

"¿y los niños son buenos?" el estaba aterrado de ser rechazado

"si Connor, si quieres le pregunto a mi hija si te presenta algunos de sus amigos"

"de verdad" la sonrisa de Connor se iluminó "papá puedo"

"tu hija puede ir mañana al hotel, es que Connor esta castigado y mañana estará muy adolorido"

Connor se volvió rojo como un tomate

"papá no tienes que decir eso" se quejo

"le preguntare" dijo llamando por teléfono a su hija quien estuvo encantada.

"bueno Connor ya tienes tu primera cita de juegos" dijo Ángel

Connor estaba embobado viendo la foto de Francisca.

"doctor podría no decirle a su hija que mi papá… me va a castigar" dijo apesadumbrado el no quería que la joven supiera que su papá aun lo trataba como un bebe.

"no le mentiré si me pregunta, pero dudo que me pregunte" dijo para tranquilidad de Connor

"y que le dijo"

"la verdad ella conoce a Ángel"

"por favor dime que no me conoció como un bebe" eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.

"no Conn no te conoció como un lindo bebe ese placer lo tuve yo" revolviéndole el cabello "y las inyecciones te gustaban lo mismo que ahora" dijo al recordar cuando Conn se haya resfriado poco antes de ser secuestrado, era por eso que él sabía que Conn no era inmune a las bacterias de esta dimensión sino por el contrario parecía afectarle con más facilidad que al resto de la población.

"despídete Connor y da las gracias"

"y mi paleta"

"aquí" dijo Christopher entregándole un caramelo

"no nos podemos quedar un ratito mas" el definitivamente no quería llegar a casa.

"no mas estancamiento Connor aun tenemos que llegar y que mi mano tenga una charla con su trasero.

"creí que lo habías olvidado"

"Nos vemos"

En el hotel.

"Connor a tu habitación y pasa por el cepillo"

"pero papi"

"ahora"

Gunn espero a que Connor estuviera lejos para decir

"qué demonios fue eso"

"quería darme su sangre para compensarme por hundirme en el mar"

"yo lo mato" dijo Gunn partiendo a la habitación de Connor

"Gunn, no"

Pero no se detuvo cuando llego se dio cuenta recién del hecho que no había puerta en la habitación de Conn.

"¿qué le paso a la puerta?"

"mi papá me la quito"

"porque"

"porque fui un niño malo feliz" eso le cargaba de Gunn todo lo quería saber y Conn no veía la necesidad que Gunn supiera porque o como lo castigaba su papá esto era entre Ángel y él.

"que hiciste"

"me porte mal Gunn y mi papá me castigo todo lo demás es entre él y yo, nadie mas así que no preguntes mas"

"como pudiste hacerle eso a tu padre" dijo indicándole el parche en el cuello

"eso es entre mi papá y yo" dijo apretando los dientes

"sabes lo difícil que fue para el, porqué sigues torturando" eso fue como un cuchillo para Conn

"no es cierto yo no quería hacerle daño, no es mi culpa ser un monstruo" dijo llorando

"Gunn largo" grito Ángel

"hasta cuando vas a permitir que tu mocoso te haga daño"

Connor solo lloraba más fuerte, pero vio cuando Ángel cambio de cara y empujo a Gunn contra la pared.

"NUNCA LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HIJO, NUNCA LO HAGAS LLORAR O TE MATARE"

"Ángel" le grito Gunn asustado

"ME OISTE"

"PAPI NO" dijo mientras corría ha apártelo de Gunn

Ángel después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

"lo siento Gunn"

"esto se está haciendo repetitivo Ángel" dijo saliendo por suerte no había una puerta porque de la rabia la habría roto.

"Gunn hablaremos después"

"Lo que sea"

"Connor siéntate" ordeno Ángel

"no me gusta cuando te pones agresivo con el tío Gunn o la tía Fred papi." Dejo hablando como un niño pequeño, pero no para manipularlo sino porque realmente tenía miedo.

"ven acá" dijo abrazando, "te amo demasiado Connor y me aterra volver a perderte, ahora vamos a ir a hablar con Fred y Gunn"

En el salón Fred abrazaba a Gunn quien aun estaba un poco pálido

"tenemos que hablar los cuatro para que esto funcione"

"realmente quieres que funcione" dijo Gunn

"Somos una familia, pero necesito que me escuchen les pido perdón a los tres por mi comportamiento, sé que no es normal pero no puedo perder a Connor no puedo verlo sufrir y sé que mi hijo va a sufrir porque es parte de la vida pero los padres tienen años para prepararse yo no, soy padre hace un poco más de seis meses y mi hijo ha tenido que sufrir más que cualquiera en toda su vida y cuando le hacen más daño simplemente no puedo soportarlo y lo siento, se que quieren lo mejor para mi hijo pero Gunn no te das cuenta el daño que le haces con tus palabras Connor aun no está bien y no sé cuando lo estará"

"papá" lo interrumpió Connor avergonzado, no quería parecer débil delante de los chicos.

"que Connor, te cortaste el cuello para saldar una deuda que no existe, quieres dejar de sentirte culpable, yo hare que dejes de sentirte culpable pero Connor Ángel nunca más vuelvas hacer algo así y tu Gunn se supone que eres un adulto como le gritas eso a un niño confundido"

"creo que se lo merece"

"Connor se acababa de cortar para tratar de compensarme, como te das cuenta el grado de culpabilidad que siente, el dolor que siente, como crees que duerme y tu más encima le dices eso, cuando yo esté aquí yo y solo yo disciplino a mi hijo y si ustedes no están de acuerdo me lo hacen saber, yo confió en ustedes con Conn pero las decisiones las tomo yo porque yo soy su padre y porque hay cosas que simplemente no saben y Connor tiene razón no tienen por qué estar al tanto de todas las sanciones o lo que hizo para merecerlas yo aprecio mucho la ayuda que nos brindan y que no quepa duda que si encuentran a Connor en la calle después de su hora y me lo traen o si expone su vida y le dan unos azotes se los agradezco, pero si yo le retiro la puerta de su habitación el porqué no es algo que necesariamente tienen que saber, No porque yo quiera jugar a dos bandas con ustedes les informo mientras los necesito y después no, simplemente es porque Connor merece y necesita privacidad de acuerdo"

"si Connor necesita privacidad Connor puede volver a tener su puerta" dijo Conn

"no Connor se porto muy mal y no va a volver a tener su puerta hasta que su padre vea un cambio de actitud, ahora Connor va a subir a su habitación y se preparara para las nalgadas de su vida"

"que paso con la privacidad de Connor" se quejo

"esa privacidad la perdiste en el momento que todos nos vimos involucrados con tus acciones" dijo Fred.

"así es Connor, lo que pase entre nosotros queda entre nosotros, si involucras a más gente tu castigo lo por supuesto que no será privado, lo que no quiere decir público, pero si me faltas en resto en público por supuesto que el mismo publico va a saber qué vas a ser sancionado no quiere decir que te verán siendo sancionado y si me faltas el respeto en privado por supuesto que nadie sabrá que fuiste sancionado porque nadie sabrá que hiciste algo que te llevaría a una sanción, entendiste"

"si papi, pero no quiero que les pongas mas esa cara al tío Gunn, él puede ser un entrometido pero él siempre está preocupado de mi y cuidando de mi"

"lo es y lo siento, intentare de controlarme más"

"y yo si tengo algún problema con Junior lo conversare primero contigo" dijo Gunn en son de paz.

"te lo agradezco muchísimo, ahora Connor aun estas aquí"

"no quiero nalgadas" gimoteo escondiéndose detrás de Fred

"vamos Conn terminemos con esto de una vez" dijo Ángel dirigiéndose a la pieza de Connor.

"vaya con su padre Connor" le dijo Fred dijo impulsándolo con una palmadita

"auch el pinchazo" se quejo, y Ángel tomo nota mental tener extremo cuidado de no pegar cerca del lugar de la inyección.

Connor se sentía un poco culpable con Gunn por lo que le ofreció la primicia

"papá me saco la puerta porque fui irrespetuoso y para peor lo empuje para que saliera de mi pieza así que perdí mi derecho a un cuarto cerrado" se quejo.

"pórtate bien Junior" dijo revolviéndole el cabello

En la habitación de Connor Ángel estaba sentado con el cepillo a un lado de la cama.

Tomo a Connor y lo acomodo en su regazo, y le desnudo el trasero

"nunca más vas a exponer tu vida" y con fuerza de vampiro comenzó a darle palmadas lo que dejo a Connor sin aliento

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWWWWWwwww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AUCHHHH"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"PAPITO ME DUELEEEEEEEeeeeeee"

"COMO PUEDES SER TAN BUENO SI MEREZCO MORIR POR LO QUE TE HICE"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no hijo y estaremos aquí hasta que te des cuenta que estas equivocado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por favor papi me duele mucho"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque estamos aquí Connor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque me odio"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y hasta cuando estaremos aquí"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Hasta que pueda perdonarme" lloro con más fuerza pues no sabía cuando seria eso

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"estas arrepentido"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo hubieses hecho conociendo todos los hechos"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nooooooooooooo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"es tu culpa entonces"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nooooooooo"

"que tienes que perdónate entonces"

"Nada ok nada, estaba equivocado es solo que fuiste tan bueno conmigo y yo no te escuche y si te hubiese escuchado papito, te juro que no lo habría hecho"

"te estás castigando por no escucharme"

"si" lloro con más ganas aun (aunque ninguno que podía ser posible lo era)

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"siempre vas a escuchar a papá, está claro"

"siiiiiiiii, papito"

"ya no tienes nada que perdonarte Connor porque ya fuiste castigado, papá te castigo por no escucharlo y ser un niño desobediente, ahora tienes la pizarra limpia"

"graciassss"

"y por ultimo no más faltas de respeto" dijo tomando el cepillo y con fuerza normal le dio

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Papiiiiiiiiiiiiii me duele mucho solo para papi"

"ya paso me niñito, ahora trata de dormir" dijo acariciándole la espada hasta que sintió en cambio de peso en su hijo y lo acomodo en su cama para que durmiera mas cómodo, esa fue la primera noche que Connor no tuvo pesadillas y de echo durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al otro día Connor estaba muy adolorido tanto así que se quedo con el pantalón del pijama porque de solo pensar en ponerse pantalones apretados le dolía, se comió todo el desayuno e hizo todas las tareas asignadas en castigo sin quejarse pero muy lentamente, por suerte Fred se apiado de él y le dejo hacer las lecciones tendido en su cama y terminaron de ponerse al día en todas las materias incluso matemáticas que una vez le encontró la técnica todo le fue extremadamente fácil por lo que solo faltaban los papeles para iniciar el colegio y Connor estaba feliz por eso pues pensó que estando en clases se metería en menos líos.

En la tarde como se había comprometido llego Francisca Fuller a conversar con Connor y demás está decir que fue amor a primera vista.

Era una chica hermosa y muy inteligente y suerte para Connor no tenía problemas con los vampiros con alma ni los chicos crecidos en otras dimensiones.

"Hola soy Franca, tú debes ser Conn"

"Si" dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír

"me vas a dejar pasar"

"por su puesto" Ángel le había dicho que la atendiera en la sala de estar pero Connor definitivamente no quería eso "vamos a mi pieza para estar más cómodos"

"Por supuesto" dijo sonriendo pícaramente

"Vamos" dijo olvidando el detalle de la puerta, Franca lo miro extrañada pero decidió omitir comentarios, pero cuando se sentaron y vio como Connor hacia su mejor esfuerzo por estar quieto.

"parece que Connor ha sido un niño muy malo" dijo levantándole cejas sugerentemente.

Connor se volvió de todas las tonalidades de rojos.

"es una suerte me gustan los niño malos" dijo empujándolo "ya sale de tu trasero bad boy"

"gracias" dijo avergonzado pero aliviado de no tener que permanecer sentado y se recostó boca abajo sin dejar de mirarla.

"me vas a contar que hiciste o sea tiene que haber sido grande ya que no tienes ni puerta ni tele"

"grande es poco, y te olvidaste de las nalgadas" no podía creer que el dijera eso pero realmente se sentía cómodo con ella y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"a creí que era obvio"

"que sabes de mi"

"que técnicamente aun te tendrían que cambiar los paños"

"me fui de tres meses y volví de 16 años"

"me gustan menores, lo siento continua"

"cuando llegue pelee mucho con mi papá y fui engañado por el hombre que me crio para odiar a mi papi, finalmente por idiota y no escucharlo lo mande al fondo del mar, y estuvo tres meses hasta que lo sacaron hace tres días, llego y buenos palmazos y la tele fuera y mi Game boy"

"podre bebe" dijo acariciándole la espada mientas Connor se acomodaba para que le quedar su cabeza en el regazo se Francisca y que su trasero no tocara nada, y por supuesto la miraba con dulzura y picardía.

"al otro día otras rebeliones y mas palmadas y gracias a tu padre pinchazos" dijo un tanto resentido "y después me escape y fui a matar demonios y con mi mala suerte fue a parar justo delante de papá" dijo riendo "te imaginaras el resto" ambos reían alegremente.

"pobre potito"

"na me curo rápidamente"

"no lo pareces"

"no he llegado a la puerta"

"¿y hay más?"

"sip, estaba asustado por el colegio, tu sabes en Quor-toth no había humanos menos gente de mi edad y me puse irrespetuoso y finalmente termine empujando a papá de mi pieza por que la frase 'lárgate es mi pieza y no te quiero aquí' es una mala idea así que chao puerta y después me corte el cuello para que mi papá se pudiera vengar de mi y dejar ir la culpa, pero no función como lo tenía planeado, tuve un viaje al hospital me cosieron tu papá me pincho y cuando llegamos mi papá me las dio… súper fuerza de vampiro y con eso no hay curación rápida que lo pueda sanar así que tendré que ser un niño bueno"

"ah me gustan más malos" se rio.

"lo es, él no tenía que estar aquí, sino en la sala de estar" dijo Ángel

"pa-pá"

"te diría que no cierres la puerta pero no tienes" se rio y se fue

"¿y a ti?"

"¿a mí que?"

"te dan nalgadas"

"no… yo soy una niña buena"

"seguro" dijo besándola (en realidad no fue más que un topón)

"bad boy" dijo agachándose para poder besarlo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor se había comportado lo mejor que pudo durante toda la semana Francisca lo había invitado a una fiesta y pensó que si hacia todo lo que se le ordenaba sin protestar su padre le daría permiso de ir a la fiesta, pero llego el día de la fiesta y él aun no sabía cómo pedirle permiso, así que ideo un plan para tantear el terreno.

"¿papá que vamos a ser esta noche?"

"yo voy de caza usted a la cama"

"¿no te puedo acompañar?"

"Conn sabes que estás castigado"

"pero pensé…"

"que si te portabas bien te levantaría el castigo"

"si… o sea no es como que pretendas tenerme encerrado toda la vida"

"no toda la vida tesoro, solo tres meses"

"pero paaaaaa no crees que una semana es más que suficiente o sea no es como que no me hayas castigado ya por lo que hice" dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y desagrado al recordar como su papá se había hecho cargo.

"no Connor estas castigado ya lo sabes"

"genial, gracias papá" dijo con sarcasmo

"basta de berrinches Connor si no quieres ir a acostarte ahora"

"lo prefiero" dijo partiendo a su pieza

"toma" dijo entregándole un sobre a su hijo que sabia le arreglaría el mal humor con el que andaba "me los entregaron esta tarde"

"gracias, papá" dijo Connor abrazándolo ya que aparte de su cedula de identidad y su carnet de seguridad social su padre había incluido un curso de conducir como regalo sorpresa.

"Fred te llevará al curso"

"creí que me ibas a enseñar tu" dijo un poco apenado

"hijo lo ideal es que aprendas a conducir de día y yo no puedo hacer eso, pero cuando obtengas tu licencia te prestare mi auto"

"no me vas a regalar uno, a la Franca su papá le regalo un auto cuando saco su licencia"

"que lastima que él no sea tu papá" dijo un poco apenado si bien había vivido muchos años él no había juntado mucho dinero para darle todos los lujos que quería a su hijo.

"no importa, igual Chris no tiene tiempo para ella"

"mi chiquito" dijo Ángel revolviéndole el cabello ante el intento de su hijo de hacerlo sentir mejor

"oye papá crees que alguna vez me dejarías salir con ella"

"Después de los tres meses"

"pero papiiiiiiii"

"Connor soy bastante benevolente en dejar que venga todos los días"

"si caleta, nos vigilas todo el tiempo"

"y que quieres hacer que yo no pueda saber"

"nada papá, pero me haces quedar como un bebe delante de mi novia" dijo sin pensar

"¿Novia?"

"ah… si, se lo pedí ayer y dijo que si"

"y en qué momento me pediste permiso, eres muy pequeño para tener novia"

"papá no soy pequeño y no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso no es como que me vaya a casar"

"Connor estas aprendiendo demasiadas cosas para mi gusto"

"y eso que aun no entro al instituto" dijo partiendo a su cuarto antes que a su padre le diera un ataque.

A las horas Connor se escondió en la oficina de Ángel para llamar a la Franca

"Connor estaba esperando tu llamada"

"lo siento es que estaba con la tarea"

"y Ángel te dio permiso para salir"

"si pero nos tenemos que juntar en la plaza"

"¿por?"

"que tengo que hacer unos trámites con mi papá… tu sabes demonios y esas cosas"

"creí que tu papá no quería que te involucraras en eso"

"lo pude convencer, tu sabes papi come de mi mano" Sabia que mentir era malo pero no quería que Francisca pensara que su padre seguía tratándolo como a un bebe.

"no lo parecía el otro día"

"eso fue antes, después de ese día no me a… tu sabes… más"

"ok, te paso a buscar"

"chau te quiero y nos vemos" dijo cortando rápido porque sintió que alguien entraba a la oficina.

"Connor que haces en el piso"

"Fred, se me callo un libro" dijo nervioso

"no veo nada"

"parece que lo levantaron"

"Connor cuando se te caiga algo recógelo inmediatamente no esperes a que otra persona lo haga por ti, es por eso que todo se te pierde"

"no creí que lo levantarían, no es como que todo aquí este ordenado" se quejo mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Después de cenar

"Connor, nosotros nos vamos a patrullar"

"y yo me voy a la cama" dijo enojado

"si quieres me quedo contigo, tal vez podemos ver una película" dijo Ángel al ver a su hijo tan molesto.

"NO" grito pero al ver la cara de su padre agrego "no vas a dejar a la ciudad desprotegida porque soy un niño malo" dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rosa.

"No eres un niño malo, solo cometiste un error y ahora estas pagando por el"

"Lo que sea, me voy a dormir"

"Buenas noches hijo"

"para ti"

Connor puso el despertador para una hora después, se metió a la cama y se durmió rápidamente (si su padre distinguía muy bien cuando dormía y cuando fingía dormir). Así que cuando Ángel fue a darle el beso de las buenas noches no sospecho nada.

Una hora después Connor estaba esperando a su novia en la plaza.

"toma Conn" dijo entregándole un ID falso.

"gracias pero ya tengo uno" dijo mostrándole el que Ángel le había dado en la tarde.

"Si pero en ese dice que tienes 16 y no sirve para donde vamos a ir"

"Ok vamos" dijo emocionado esta era su primera fiesta e iba a interactuar con los que a partir del lunes iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

La fiesta era en un bar donde tenían todo el alcohol a disposición Connor estaba fascinado le encanto la sensación de libertad que le daba el alcohol, nunca se había sentido tan desinhibido, por lo que Francisca tubo que tener cuidado que Conn no hablara más de la cuenta. En un momento de descuido le ofrecieron droga a Connor, pero él se acordaba de que la primera chica que había conocido había muerto por eso, pero veía como todos se divertían mas así que no sabía qué hacer, se acordó en la reacción de su padre de revisarle los brazos y preguntarle si la había consumido, pero con la borrachera no podía distinguir si eso era bueno o no, por lo que decidió que era mejor probar no era por eso que estaba aquí finalmente así que grito

"a probar cosas nuevas" por suerte Franca se dio cuenta y se lo impidió

"que haces Connor"

"Me integro" dijo Conn arrastrando las palabras

"no Connor eso es malo"

"oh vamos mi amor una vez… solo una vez" gimió como un bebe

Los chicos que estaban alrededor le gritaban

"Connor Connor" para animarlo pero la Franca le tomo la cara y le dijo

"Connor vamos"

"pero… un poquito"

"ahora o estoy llamando a tu padre"

"no"

"nos vamos"

"aguafiestas" dijo mientras iba pisoteando todo el camino, pero para su mala suerte la policía estaba haciendo una redada y él se descompone justo en frente de un oficial furioso.

"lo siento" dijo Francisca mientras trataba de levantar a Connor del suelo.

"Carnet" dijo el oficial sin ninguna simpatía

"aquí" dijo Fran antes que Connor pasara su carnet falso

"veo 16 y 17 sus padres van a estar felices" dijo recogiendo a Connor

"no, papá definitivamente no va estar feliz" respondió Connor después de haberse limpiado la boca con la manga.

"era una ironía muchacho"

"estoy un poquito borracho para captar la diferencia" dijo mostrando el ancho de una pulgada entre sus dedos.

"Connor cállate" le ordeno Francisca

"… mejor"

Una vez en la patrulla el oficial les ordeno llamar a sus padres.

Christopher estaba de turno así que el oficial se ofreció a llevarla a la clínica y Connor se negó llamar a su padre.

"hijo llama a tu papá"

Pero Connor se negaba a abrir la boca

"Conn llama a Ángel"

"me dijiste que me callara"

"llama a tu padre"

"no"

El oficial estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando siente sonar el celular de Connor y sin siquiera preguntar le retiro el celular de las manos y contesto al ver que decía papá llamando.

"CONNOR STEVEN ÁNGEL DONDE TE METISTE"

El oficial vio retorcerse a Conn con el grito de su padre

"señor Ángel soy el oficial Smith, su hijo está detenido"

"¿Qué?"

"si, lo detuve en una redada en un bar y su hijo esta completamente borracho"

Ángel conto hasta mil en velocidad de vampiro antes de poder contener su ira.

"Donde tengo que ir a retirarlo"

"se lo voy a dejar, no quiero llevarlos a la estación se ve que son buenos chicos que cometieron un error"

"muchas gracias" dijo cortando por supuesto antes le dio la dirección del hotel.

"estoy muerto, papá va a matarme" comenzó a lloriquear Connor

"está enfadado pero supongo que se debió representar la posibilidad cuando te dio permiso" dijo Fran, Connor solo miro el piso "Connor me dijiste que tenías permiso"

"mentí ok, no quería que pensaras que me sigue tratando como un bebe"

"Connor te pregunte porque si no podías venir hubiésemos hecho otra cosa"

"pero yo quería venir… no es justo que me castigara tres meses" se quejo ya que con el grito de Ángel se le había hasta pasado un poco la borrachera.

"espero que tu padre te castigue muy severamente" agrego el oficial

"no se meta, por su culpa estoy en problemas"

"Connor" le reprendió Francisca "deja de ser insolente"

"no quiero ir a casa papá va a matarme, no me pueden encerrar y tirar la llave"

"no, si estas tan ansioso de evitar a tu padre creo que te servirá más que estar en una celda" el oficial no se preocupo por lo que le podía pasar al chico pues no vio más que el miedo típico de ser castigado, no el pánico ciego que había visto en los chicos maltratados pero decidió que era mejor preguntar. "¿qué crees que te hará papá?"

"no lo creo, lo sé, me va a golpear" dijo mirando el suelo

"¿Qué?" dijo asustado a punto de llamar a servicios sociales

"su papá no le va a golpear… solo le va a dar nalgadas y no es como que no se lo merezca" agrego.

"oye se supone que tienes que estar de mi parte" se quejo Connor

"lo estoy, pero te escapaste de casa para ir a la fiesta, sabes el miedo que le tiene que haber dado a tu papá"

"y que iba a hacer dejar una nota para que me fuera a sacar de una oreja del bar" dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

"sabes lo angustiante que es creer que secuestraron a tu hijo" le contesto Fran, eso hundió a Connor en culpabilidad su papá ya había sufrido bastante cuando fue secuestrado.

"lo siento, entiendo si no quieres seguir siendo mi novia soy una horrible persona" dio mirando por la ventana

"Conn te quiero y por eso no me voy a quedar callada cuando cometas un error, pero no quiere decir que te voy a querer menos… pero la próxima vez yo hablare con Ángel para que no se te ocurra mentir de nuevo" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"no va haber una próxima vez porque papá va a acabar conmigo"

"no seas dramático"

"claro como tu papá no te… tu sabes"

"Connor mi papá sabe donde estoy y yo no estoy borracha" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez fuera del hotel el oficial toco la puerta ya que Connor a penas se sostenía en pie, Ángel por supuesto ya los había sentido y los estaba esperando.

Ángel había pensado en recibir a Connor con unas buenas palmadas pero al ver el estado se su hijo se limito a echárselo al hombro.

"muchas gracias oficial, por traer a mi hijo a casa"

"¿No es muy joven para ser su padre?" pregunto intrigado por la juventud de Ángel

"lo mismo dijeron mis padres, pero bueno la biología es simple"

"lo siento no pretendía ser entrometido, pero tengo que asegurarme que el chico sea devuelto a sus padres"

"oficial Smith, somos solo Connor y yo"

"y Fred y Gunn y cualquiera que se sienta con derecho a decirme que hacer" regaño Connor desde los hombros de su papá lo que no contaba era con que su trasero quedaba a un perfecto alcance de la mano de su padre por lo que solo se quejo al sentir dos fuertes palmadas en medio de su traserito. "auch, eso dolió"

"silencio Conn que no quieres hacer enfadar"

"silencio Conn, cállate Connor es lo único que saben decir" se siguió quejando, pero esta vez Ángel lo dejo alegar.

"Disculpe el comportamiento de mi hijo él no había tomado alcohol nunca y me asegurare que no vuelva a hacerlo"

"eso espero, es una lástima cuando los chicos se pierden por el descontrol de sus padres"

"lo tengo claro, soy detective privado y he visto cada cosa, esta noche antes de salir a trabajar deje a mi hijo durmiendo y cuando regrese ya no estaba, así que creo que tendré que contratar una niñera para que te vigile mientras trabajo"

"no paaa" dijo Conn medio dormido

"Oficial muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias pero debo poner a mi bebe en la cama"

"Adelante y cualquier cosa se lo traigo de vuelta"

"o no, por el bien de su trasero que esto no vuelva a suceder"

"eso espero, ahora voy a dejar a la chica al hospital de su padre"

"¿tiene a Francisca en la patrulla?"

"si"

"porque no le pregunta a su padre si la deja aquí, Chris tiene turno toda la noche"

"le preguntare" después de que Christopher accedió el oficial dejo a Fran en el Hotel.

"Fran voy a poner a Connor en su cama y vuelvo" dijo dejándola en la sala de estar.

Una vez de vuelta le preparo algo de comer y se sentaron a conversar

"Ángel siento mucho haber metido a Connor en líos"

"Conn es un niño grande, el decidió mentir"

"si pero me imagino el susto que sentiste al no encontrarlo en casa"

"si, pero Connor ya puede defenderse"

"te prometo que la próxima vez te preguntare si tiene permiso para salir"

"Gracias… Connor en muchos sentidos es solo un niño el lleva un poco más de tres meses viviendo aquí, se crio en una dimensión infernal, pero tú sabes cómo es la vida aquí, Connor no quiere parecer un niño ante ti, él no me pidió permiso porque sabía que yo diría que no y no quería correr el riesgo que me quedara con él, pero bueno te agradezco que te preocupes por él, pero ya es hora que vayas a la cama"

"buenas noches Ángel, puedo pasar dar las buenas noches a Connor"

"claro"

En la habitación de Connor (aun sin puerta y después de la escapada las ventanas con protecciones) Conn estaba dormido enredado entre las sabanas y parecía un tierno niño pequeño Fran le dio un beso y las buenas noches

"te quiero Connor duerme bien" dijo al salir

El otro día Connor despertó con un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando, se arrastro al comedor y encontró a su novia ayudando a Fred con la mesa.

"despertaste Houdini" dijo Ángel

"¿quien?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos

"un mago hijo"

"un brujo" dijo asustado

"no bebe un ilusionista, personas que hacen cosas que parecen magia pero no lo es, son simples humanos"

"¿cómo?"

"después te mostrare, ahora toma asiento"

El almuerzo estuvo bien salvo por los tomates, tanto así que Connor había llegado a creer que no estaba en problemas, pero por su puesto cuando Christopher llego a buscar a Francisca aprovecho de revisar a Connor y lo encontró perfectamente saludable para hacer frente a las consecuencias con su padre.

"Connor despídete de Francisca ya que se acabaron las vistas"

"pero papá" se quejo Connor, Fran decidió intervenir antes que Conn se metiera en más problemas

"Conn nos vemos el lunes en el instituto"

"ok" dijo mirando el suelo "hasta el lunes"

Cuando finalmente padre e hijo quedaron solos

"¿te duele la cabeza?"

"no papá estoy bien"

"bueno ahora su trasero a su habitación y me esperas"

"pero papi"

"ahora Connor a menos que quieras las palmadas aquí"

"no papá" dijo caminando cabizbajo a su habitación donde maldijo el hecho de no tener puerta, Ángel alcanzo a escuchar la molestia de Connor

"Conn mejor en mi pieza"

"gracias papá, no sería mejor que me devolvieras mi puerta"

"Después de lo de anoche estas aun mas lejos de esa posibilidad"

Connor camino los más de diez minutos que se demoro Ángel

"¿tenias que tardarte tanto?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta esperar?"

"no es muy agradable tener que esperar para una paliza"

"primero son nalgadas no una paliza, segundo fue solo el mismo tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, a mí tampoco me gusto no saber donde estaba mi desobediente hijo"

"te estás vengando de mi" dijo beligerante

"no Connor solo quería que sintieras un poco lo preocupado que estaba al no encontrarte"

"lo siento… solo no quería quedar como un bebe"

"eres un bebe… eres mi bebe"

"pero papá a ninguno de los chicos de mi edad les dan nalgadas"

"pues lo siento hijo, aquí en esta casa-hotel los castigos incluyen nalgadas, así que no dilatemos mas esto" dijo poniendo a su hijo sobre su regazo y desnudándole inmediatamente las nalgas

"papá estábamos hablando" dijo mientras pataleaba para salir de las piernas de su padre

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Connor Ángel no te vuelvas a escapar"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero si no me dejas salir que quieres que haga" grito beligerante, por lo que Ángel aplico un poco más fuerza en las nalgadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No me grites Connor Steven"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento AUCH lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Papi OWww no mas OWWWwwww escapadas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca vuelvas a beber alcohol"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"beber es malo auch"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y no mas mentiras"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas auch mentiras lo juro oww papi"

Ángel le acomodo la ropa y le limpio las mejillas después lo dejo llorar en sus brazos.

"solo quería integrarme" dijo finalmente entre sollozos

"Francisca no bebió"

"pero no quería quedar mal delante de los chicos"

"y valió la pena" dijo dándole una palmadita en el trasero para remarcar el punto

"no, y beber es malo duele la cabeza y el trasero" se quejo Connor

"espero que no se te olvide"

"no se me va a olvidar créeme" dijo sobándose el trasero

"ahora, cuando que tenga que salir voy a dejar a alguien a tu cuidado"

"Papá no es necesario no me arriesgare a otras nalgadas"

"me sentiré mas tranquilo"

"que sea la tía Fred"

"ya lo veremos y Connor tu ID"

"aquí" dijo pasándole el que él le había entregado

"no hijo el otro" Connor de mala gana se lo paso

"lo siento Federico pero no pareces de veintiuno" dijo partiéndolo por la mitad

"pero era un regalo"

"que te regalen flores" dijo Ángel con disgusto, pero al ver la cara de Connor. "ven aquí muchacho" dijo abrazando a su hijo

"aun estas enojado"

"No tesoro… vamos a recoger la mesa"

"Sé que me toca pero puedo dormir un rato y hacerlo después"

"duerme, papá lo hará por ti" dijo recostando a su hijo en la cama y dándole un beso en la frente.

"te quiero papá"

"yo igual te quiero hijo" dijo cerrándole la puerta para que el ruido no lo despertara.


	5. Chapter 5

"Conn despierta"

"cinco minutos más"

"eso dijiste hace cinco minutos, arriba no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases"

"no me importa quiero dormir" dijo dándole la espalda al Ángel

"arriba" dijo dándole una palmadita.

"estoy arriba estoy arriba" dijo saltando de la cama.

"a la ducha mientras te preparo el desayuno"

"¿sin tomates?"

"sin tomates" los exámenes de Connor estaban mucho mejor, igual debía seguir con una alimentación balanceada y aun debía comer tomates y legumbres pero en menor cantidad.

Después de la ducha Connor encontró el uniforme sobre su cama.

"papá no me voy a salir con esto parezco un niño" dijo mostrándole a su padre como se veía y tenía razón se veía como un pequeño niño enfadado.

"te ves bien"

"no es cierto parezco de once años" se quejo Conn

"bueno todos los niños de tu colegio usan ese uniforme, si no quieres uniforme te puedo cambiar de colegio claro que podrás ver menos a Francisca" dijo Ángel sonriéndole

"te odio" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"no es cierto tu amas a papá" dijo haciéndole cosquillas "vamos dilo"

"ok, ok tu amas a papá, tu amas a papá" dijo riéndose de Ángel

"vamos, que apenas nos queda tiempo de desayunar"

"estoy un poco nervioso papá" sorprendiendo a Ángel

"todo irá bien, tienes tus horarios"

"sí y con Fred preparamos la clase"

"ese es mi hijo" dijo revolviéndole el cabello

"Papá que me veo más crio así" efectivamente con el cabello desordenado parecía aun menor que con el uniforme puesto

"recuerda que tienes nueve meses"

"papá"

"hijo… vamos y cualquier cosa llamas y te voy a buscar"

"y te fríes por el camino… no gracias voy a estar bien"

"chicos listos" dijo Fred desde la puerta

"si… Connor recuerda portarte bien, ser respetuoso y no meterte en líos"

"y mas encima tengo que estudiar" se quejo

"Connor"

"lo sé papá seré un buen niño"

"lo serás porque si me llama el director tu trasero estará en problemas"

"no entiendo como es que mi trasero esta siempre en problemas si el pobre no hace nada" se quejo

"dile a tu cabezota que no te meta en líos"

"hasta más tarde papá" dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a un padre muy preocupado, Ángel solo quería que todo saliera bien para Connor.

En el colegio Francisca le presento a todos sus compañeros y le hizo recorrido por el colegio después lo llevo a la dirección para que conversara con el director.

La charla con el director fue amena e intimidante a la vez pues aparte de darle la bienvenida le advirtió que no toleraría malos comportamientos, le explico que las sanciones iban de llevar una nota a casa para que sea firmada, perder los recreos, tener detención o conseguir una suspensión y en casos muy graves la expulsión, pero Connor lo único que pensaba era que su padre acabaría con su trasero, así que estaba decidido a portarse bien, pero una cosa es su decisión de portarse bien y otra muy distinta es portarse bien realmente.

Sus compañeros de clase estuvieron bien, genial a decir verdad pero que tanto así que fueron sorprendidos haciendo desorden en clases y la profesora le mando un comunicación que debía ser firmada por su padre.

"que voy hacer, mi primer día y ya estoy en problemas… mi papá va a matarme" se quejo con sus nuevos compañeros

"no le des la nota a tus padres" dijo Sam

"y que entrego mañana"

"haces la firma de tu papá y listo, nunca llaman a las casas verificando" dijo Lucas

"no lo sé si me descubren mi papá va a estar más molesto"

"no lo hará, yo llevo años haciéndolo y jamás me han descubierto" dijo Sam

"ok y como lo hago"

"encuentra la firma de tu padre y la haces lo más parecida que puedas después de varios intentos cuando te salga igual firmas el documento"

"gracias" dijo parándose para ir al encuentro de Francisca

"como estuvieron las clases"

"bien y las tuyas" dijo sonriendo

"fatal tengo mucho que estudiar, ¿quieres que te pase a dejar?"

"no puedo mi tío Gunn me va a venir a buscar ya sabes que el castigo se puso más duro después lo del otro día"

"lo siento de haber sabido nunca te hubiese llevado"

"yo quería ir, y como te fue con tu papá te castigo o algo"

"no se molesto porque me detuvieron pero nada más"

"tienes suerte"

"de que no le importe a mi papá" lo miro extrañado

"no de que no te… tu sabes… a demás yo lo he visto cuando habla de ti el te adora"

"el problema es que solo habla de mi no habla conmigo no tiene tiempo"

"ya se… tienes que pedir una cita a su consulta" dijo sonriéndole

"eres genial lo sabes"

"si, eso dice mi novia"

"ya vete no hagas esperar a Gunn"

En el Conn evito hablar con Gunn diciendo que estaba cansado y después de contestar con monosílabos Gunn finalmente lo dejo tranquilo, Conn aprovecho de meditar que hacer con la nota tal vez sería mejor decirle a su padre y sufrir el castigo si eso haría.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Ángel estaba esperándolo ansioso

"Como estuvo tu primer día"

"bien"

"te portaste bien supongo"

"si papá" dijo mirando el suelo, pero Ángel estaba tan emocionado que no noto el hecho de que Conn mentía

"ve a cambiarte el uniforme mientras termino con el almuerzo y Conn después de almorzar las tareas"

"si papá" partió a ponerse algo mas cómodo

Después de almorzar Connor se fue lo más rápido que pudo al despacho de Ángel para encontrar la firma de su padre y comenzar a practicar y no podía desilusionar a su papá confesando que se porto mal en su primer día de clases, después de falsificar la firma comenzó hacer las tareas y cuando las terminó Fred se las reviso y cuál fue la sorpresa cuando encontró la papeleta de Connor con la supuesta firma de Ángel.

"Connor que significa esto"

"nada"

"no mientas Connor Ángel"

"tía Fred no le digas a papá"

"no jovencito se lo dirás tu mismo"

"no por favor no lo hare mas"

"Connor andando" dijo tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo frente a Ángel

"Ángel Connor tiene algo que decirte"

"…"

"Connor" dijo Ángel

"lo siento papá es que hice algo malo en el colegio y me enviaron una nota"

"veamos la nota" Conn tímidamente le entrego la nota a su padre y este se sorprendo al ver la papeleta ya firmada

"Connor a tu habitación ahora" ordeno impulsándolo con una fuerte palmada en el poto

Ángel no hizo esperar a Connor mucho tiempo.

"lo siento papá no debí conversar en clases"

"si hijo no debiste y por eso quiero que escribas cien veces no debo conversar en clases y si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio eso sería todo pero ahora voy a tener que castigarte por mentir y falsificar mi firma"

"no es justo no te dije porque no quería defraudarte"

"Hijo siempre debes decirle la verdad a papá y jamás me defraudaras bebe no importa lo que hagas"

"que tengo que escribir"

"lo siento tesoro pero esas son faltas graves y se castigan con palmadas" dijo acomodando a su hijo en su regazo

"no papi no lo vuelvo hacer"

"sé que no hijo" dijo bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Connor ya hemos hablado sobre la mentira"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"haa me duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si te dan una nota en el colegio espero que me la entregues"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo hare papi no te mentiré mas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca falsifiques mi firma de nuevo" dijo aplicado más fuerza en las palmadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AHHHHHHHHH" se limito a llorar Connor

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"papiiiiiii me duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"estoy esperando una respuesta Connor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no falsificare nunca más tu firma" dijo cuando logro calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ya mi tesorito ya se acabo" dijo Ángel mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Conn

"yo no quería desilusionarte papi, por eso no te dije nada" dijo sin poder dejar de llorar

"estoy orgulloso de ti cada día de tu vida, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso" dijo abrazando a su muchacho

"y que hago con la nota en el instituto" dijo entre sollozos

"papá lo arreglará"

Ángel no podía permitir que Connor se saliera con la suya dejándole entregar la papeleta falsificada por lo que en la libreta de comunicaciones escribió una nota explicando el extravió de la nota pero que Connor le había puesto en conocimiento de su contenido y que Connor se había comprometido a mejorar su comportamiento en clases y aprovecho de explicar que todo esto era una situación nueva para su hijo pues su madre lo había educado en casa y por eso le podía costar un poco adecuarse a las reglas del colegio por lo que pedía un poco de comprensión para su hijo.

Connor estaba feliz de que su papá lo haya sacado del problema y se prometió a si mismo jamás hacer algo tan estúpido nuevamente como falsificar la firma de papá.


	6. Chapter 6

Increíblemente Connor llevaba semanas portándose bien, con su novia y nuevos amigos ya no pensaba mucho en la caza incluso controlaba su boca cuando algo le molestaba, en el colegio lo estaba haciendo muy bien, estaba en varios deportes, pero en el fondo resentía que su papá no estuviera ahí para poder verlo jugar, claro Fred y Gunn lo acompañaban siempre, pero no era lo mismo incluso cuando Ángel lo acomodaba su lado en el sofá y contemplaban los partidos que los chicos graban para él, Connor quería que su papá pudiera acompañarlo, y como a nadie parecía importarle decidió tomar el toro por las astas y hacer algo al respecto.

"Papá voy a la casa de la Franca"

"Primero Connor esa no es forma de pedir permiso y segundo aun estas castigado"

"pero papá ninguno de mis amigos tienen que pedir permiso y ninguno de ellos es nunca castigado, menos tres meses"

"pero yo no soy el padre de ellos, soy el tuyo, solo te quedan dos semanas no te quejes"

"si me deja será tu culpa" dijo saliendo de la habitación, su plan había fallado pero él no se daría por vencido, después de lograr lo que quería su trasero pagaría las consecuencias, pero a él no le importaba el tendría un papá lo más normal que pudiera.

Así que sin mucho pensarlo salto de su habitación y corrió lejos rogando que Ángel no lo descubriera.

Él había escuchado hablar del anillo que su papá estúpidamente había destruido y ahora tenía que ir a unas cuevas donde se supone había otro, es una suerte que la Francisca había desistido de entrar con él y regañadientes había aceptado quedarse en el auto, porque ahora estaba un tanto asustado pero el llegaría hasta el anillo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Connor se había escapado de casa, Ángel lo había ido a buscar donde los Fuller para descubrir que ni Connor ni Francisca estaban en casa, así que decidió rastréalo.

Connor llevaba dentro de la cueva un poco más de una hora y la Franca no veía indicios de que fuera a salir por lo que decidió llamar a Ángel después de haberle cortado el celular una infinidad de vez.

"Ángel"

"¿Donde esta Connor?" dijo rápidamente al reconocer la voz llega de miedo de la chica.

"entro a una cueva"

"donde están"

"dentro del parque después de un riachuelo, Ángel fue hace mucho voy a ir a investigar"

"Francisca pase lo que pase no te bajes del auto"

"Y si le paso algo"

"voy hacia haya" dijo cortando pues con las descripciones que le había dado sabía perfectamente donde estaban los chicos, lo que no sabía era el porqué.

Ángel jamás había corrido tan rápido, literalmente voló por los techos pero él tenía que llegar pronto a salvar a su hijo, las cuevas donde había entrado Connor estaña llegas de criaturas malévolas, su preocupación fue tal que hasta olvido llamar al resto del equipo, en cuanto llego destruyo a todas las criaturas que encontró a su paso para encontrar a su pequeño rodeado de cucarachas gigantes, después de terminar con todas, tomo a su hijo de un brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente si hubiese llegado mas tarde su hijo pudo haber sido devorado vivo.

"Vamos"

"tengo que hacer algo"

"Vamos" dijo dándole tres fuertes palmadas pero Connor a pesar que al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de problemas y haber olvidado cuanto pueden doler las palmadas se resistió.

"por favor papá puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero déjame ir"

Ángel al ver a su hijo tan desesperado

"vamos" dijo sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron a la cámara no había ningún anillo, Connor no lo podía creer no, sabía si derrumbarse y llorar u odiar a su padre.

"Esto es tu culpa eres un imbécil" dijo soltándose del abrazo de su padre y salió corriendo, no podía comprender como su padre había desperdiciado la única oportunidad para poder salir a la luz.

"Connor, Connor detente"

"NO"

"Qué demonios te ocurre"

"que mi padre es un maldito vampiro"

El camino a casa fue horrible, Francisca no se atrevió a abrazar a Connor cuando salió de la cueva pues su padre sin contemplaciones le había dado dos palmadas y le señalo el auto.

Connor se sentó con mucho cuidado en el asiento de adelante y miro todo el trayecto por la ventana, Ángel no entendía que ocurría con su hijo pero lo averiguaría después de sancionar duramente a su hijo por haber entrado a esa cueva sin protección, su bebito pudo haber muerto.

Finalmente al llegar al Hotel, padre e hijo se bajaron mientras que la novia de Conn se dirigió a su hogar.

"a tu habitación"

"NO"

"perfecto" dijo Ángel arrastrando a su hijo al sillón rojo del vestíbulo.

"NO, PAPA AQUÍ NO" grito desesperado Connor al comprender las intenciones de su padre, pero a Ángel pareció no importarle pues lo único que veía era a su hijo comido vivo por las cucarachas.

Simplemente se sentó en le sillón y puso a su hijo sobre sus rodillas luego le desnudo en trasero y procedió a pegarle con súper fuerza de vampiro.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" fue lo único que dijo Connor

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca vuelva a exponerte de esa manera"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"HIPÓCRITA"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWWWWW me duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Porque hijo" dijo Ángel tratando de calmarse

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque tu destruiste la posibilidad de ser normales"

Ángel se detuvo por completo

"de que hablas"

"de que porque rompiste el anillo no puedes salir conmigo… soy el único a quien su papá no lo va ver juagar"

"Hijo lo siento tanto"

"voy a jugar la final del campeonato y querías que estuvieras ahí" dijo finalmente confesando

"estaré"

"como si no encontré el otro anillo"

"eso fuiste a buscar"

"si"

"Nunca te expongas al peligro por mi"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"yo he vivido mucho más de lo que debería tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no es cierto"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si lo es" dijo terminado el castigo.

Connor se abrazo a Ángel hasta dormirse e incluso de después de eso, Ángel luego de un largo rato llevo a su tesoro a la cama y se dispuso a hacer unas llamas

Connor presentía que algo estaba pasando pues estaba la chica que había electrocutado a Gunn y a su papá, también estaba una bruja que según Ángel era buena y tuvo que aceptar la palabra de su padre de buena manera después de los azotes que le dio por tratar de correrla, pero bueno él no tenía tiempo ahora , tenía que ganar un campeonato, así que tomo sus cosas y salió, ni siquiera se despidió de su papá ya que después de incidente de la cueva de hace tres días Connor evitaba el contacto con todos, pues estaba muy enojado porque Ángel parecía no importarle la situación así que él tampoco.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Connor cuando luego de anotar un gol ve a su papá justo delante de él, y no estaba frito por el sol, Connor corrió a su encuentro y se abrazo fuertemente mientras Ángel le acariciaba el cabello.

"que haces aquí"

"bueno te fuiste sin despedirte así que no alcance a desearte buena suerte"

"como"

"versión larga o corta"

"corta, tengo que volver al partido" dijo al escuchar a sus compañeros quejarse por su demora.

"Gwen me electrocuto y Willow fijo ese momento, así que bueno tu papá es un vampiro con funciones vitales"

"y porque no me lo dijiste"

"no sabía si iba a funcionar y no quería desilusionarte"

"Jamás lo harías"

"te amo Connor ahora vuelve al juego"


	7. Chapter 7

Los primeros días en que Ángel había podido caminar bajo el sol habían sido asombrosos sobre todo para Connor, Ángel lo había justificado en el colegio y se habían ido de viaje en la carretera, habían recorrido desiertos, se habían bañado en el océano, si ellos habían vuelto al mar, Connor estaba reacio pues recordaba lo que le había hecho a su padre, pero Ángel insistió porque era una buena forma de que Connor terminara de perdonase.

"es asombroso papá" dijo Connor mientras chapoteaba en el agua.

"Con crees que puedes nadar tu solo" dijo alegremente, ya que por fin había encontrado algo que enseñarle a su hijo.

"NO" dijo aferrándose a su padre para que no lo soltara en medio del océano.

"relájate hijo estoy a tu lado" y poco a poco lo fue soltando sin que Connor se diera cuenta, y finalmente su angelito estaba nadando solo.

"Lo hice papá lo hice" grito al darse cuenta que lo había logrado, estuvieron toda la tarde en la playa y Connor con sus súper habilidades a las pocas horas parecía un pez en el agua.

A la mañana siguiente Connor insistió en hacer submarinismo Ángel estaba reacio a la idea pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo no pudo decirle que no, Connor estaba asombrado con todas las maravillas pero Ángel empezó a sufrir un ataque de pánico, fueron segundos en que solo podía verse encerrado en la caja y la mirada de odio de su hijo, eso era lo que más le dolía, el instructor de buceo le saco rápidamente del agua con ayuda de Connor, cuando Ángel por fin se calmo Connor intento conversar de lo que había sucedió en el fondo del mar, pero su padre se negó, por lo que volvieron al hotel en un silencio sepulcral, una vez dentro de la habitación Ángel había logrado calmarse del todo, pero seguía sin querer hablar de lo ocurrido, pues sabía que su hijo se sentiría culpable y eso era lo último que quería hacer, su hijo por fin estaba comenzando una nueva vida.

"papá vamos a hablar de lo que paso" pregunto por fin.

"Conn no hay nada que hablar"

"nada que hablar papá, casi te mueres papá"

"soy un vampiro hijo"

"no me refería a eso, sabes olvídalo me voy a la cama, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo irrespetuosamente Connor.

Ángel decidió dejarlo pasar e ir a dormir también, pero no contaba con tener pesadillas, soñó estar atrapado en la jaula que Connor construyo, los gritos eran claros "te matare" "debí haberlo hecho antes" Connor supuso que esas palabras eran para él, miro a su padre dejo caer una lagrima y se marcho, él sabía que su padre jamás lo perdonaría, solo deseaba haberse dado cuenta antes de acostumbrarse a tener una familia, miro por última vez la habitación y se fue sin escuchar el resto de las pesadillas de su padre.

"Debí matarte la primera vez que te vi, jamás tendrás a mi hijo" "Connor corre" le gritaba Ángel haría cualquier cosa por mantener a su hijo lejos de Holtz, las pesadillas siguieron hasta que finalmente se deshizo de él y tenía a su hijo a salvo entre sus brazos, claro está que solo estaba abrazando una almohada.

Connor corrió sin rumbo, estaba solo y asustado en un Estado extraño, que comenzó a creer que debió a esperar a correr cuando llegaran a casa, pero era mejor así, sería aun más difícil tener que dejar a todos y estar en la misma ciudad.

Ángel despertó, al no sentir a su hijo, lo llamo al celular y este sonó en la habitación, se dio cuenta que las cosas de su hijo no estaban y comenzó a creer que seguía dormido, y que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

Después de convérsese que su hijo había huido nuevamente se dispuso a encontrarlo. Ahora sí que estaba agradecido de poder caminar bajo el sol y no tener que esperar hasta que anochezca para ir por su hijo.

Ángel apenas logro seguir el rastro de su hijo ya que estaba casi frio, tuvo que atravesar media ciudad para finalmente encontrarlo en unos acantilados muy similares a los del lugar donde habían peleado.

"Connor Ángel"

"¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto Connor sin apartar la vista del fondo rocoso.

"Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"viniste a matarme" fue mucho más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Qué demonios estás hablando Connor"

"te escuche anoche, dijiste que me matarías y que debiste haberlo hecho antes"

"jamás he dicho eso"

"ya cállate y deja de mentir, se perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, es lo mismo que te hice a ti, fingí quererte para luego matarte, felicitaciones Ángel lo conseguiste, me engañaste"

"Connor"

"no te preocupes te hare el trabajo más fácil" dijo parándose al borde del acantilado y preparándose para saltar" pero Ángel lo sujeto de un brazo y lo llevo a su cuerpo, no se aparto de su hijo hasta que lo tubo seguro.

Ángel miro a los alrededores para comprobar que no hubiese nadie y acomodo a su hijo sobre su regazo.

"Suéltame Ángel"

"Es papá" dijo dejando caer una pesada mano sobre el trasero de su hijo.

"Aaaaaaaiiiiii" no era justo que aplicara fuerza de vampiro.

"No vas a huir jamás"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Te escuche Ángel"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Es papá Connor no tienes permitido llamarme por mi nombre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papá, lo que sea solo deja de pegarme" dijo mientras le caían las primeras lagrimitas.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a salir del hotel sin permiso"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo que OWww digas" Conn haría cualquier cosa para que su padre terminara las nalgadas, él ya se imaginaba que las gente llegara y lo encontrara recibiendo nalgadas como un niño pequeño.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca te haría daño hijo, te amo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y yo a ti"

"estamos claros entonces nunca huir"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papi lo siento"

"Esta bien chiquito" dijo bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior.

"Papá que haces" dijo Connor tratándose de subirse la ropa.

"creo que nos queda tratar el pequeño truco que acabas de tirar"

"no papá, fue un error AUCH" Connor fue interrumpido por la palmada más fuerte que su padre le había dado en todos sus castigos. "OWwww papá"

SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca más Connor Ángel"

SWAT, SWAT

"duele, duele mucho papi"

SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento Connor pero me asegurare que esto no vuelva a ocurrir" dijo Ángel haciéndose el duro, odiaba causarle dolor a su pequeño, pero no podía permitir que su hijito siguiera intentando matarse.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Fue un error papito, tu dijiste, solo quería hacértelo más fácil" dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"yo jamás dije eso Connor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"anoche te escuche mientras dormías", eso dejo pensativo a Ángel quien recordó que había soñado anoche que lo pudo haber llevado a decir esas palabras.

"estaba soñando con Holtz"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Qué? OWWWWWW"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si estaba soñando que te quería llevar de nuevo y yo no se lo permití" dijo descansando su mano en el trasero de su hijo.

Dentro de todo el llanto de Connor solo se pudo reconocer un

"me salvaste"

"si me tesoro no voy a permitir que nadie te aparte de mi" dijo acomodándole la ropa a su hijo y acomodándolo para mecerlo.

"gracias papá" dijo aferrándose con fuerza a su padre.

Después de media hora Ángel se dispuso a caminar con su hijo en los brazos tenía que llegar al hotel y pedir el desayuno para su niño.

A Ángel no le importo que en la calle lo miraran raro por llevar a un adolecente en brazos claro está que la gente supuso que el chico estaba borracho y no dormido por todo lo que había pasado, cuando Ángel llego al Hotel acostó a su hijo con mucho cuidado y pidió servicio a la habitación mientras el calentaba su sangre.

Ángel no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber despertado nuevamente esos sentimientos en su hijo, solo deseaba no haber ido a bucear, debió haber dicho que no, él sabía que era mala idea por no pudo decirle que no a Connor, si su pequeño estaba tan entusiasmado, solo esperaba que no se hayan arruinado las vacaciones, cuando llego el desayuno de Connor este despertó por el puro olor y se sentó rápidamente, hecho que por supuesto lamento mucho, pues tuvo que saltar de inmediato por el dolor en su trasero.

"hiciste un gran trabajo papá" se quejo un una sonrisa en sus labios.

"es que espero que sea la última vez"

"papi estamos hablando de mí, no esperes milagros"

"tú eres mi milagro"

"lo sé" dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

Connor insistió en pasar todo el día en la playa sobre su estomago por su puesto, así que padre e hijo estuvieron de espalda al sol mirando la profundidad del océano en silencio hasta que Connor comenzó a hablar.

"debemos dejarlo ir, papá"

"de que hablas"

"lo que hice ya no voy a seguir disculpándome ni sintiéndome culpable, no te conocía, solo hice lo que mi padre enseño y no fue mi culpa creer con él, hoy no lo haría, se que eres mi papá y que me amas pero en ese entonces no, así que termine, no me disculpare más"

"estoy feliz de escuchar eso hijo" dijo Ángel revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

"pero papá, tu también debes dejarlo ir, no fuiste tú el que ha hecho mal fue Ángelus, no tu, así que deja de torturarte, y no fue tu culpa que me secuestraran fue de Ángelus, así que basta con tu condena eterna, si yo puedo perdóname tu también, a menos que necesites unas nalgadas para hacerlo." Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente a su padre.

"no gracias hijo aprendo rápido" dijo Ángel abrazando a su hijito. Parece que finalmente el día no se había arruinado como creía.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de esa sincera conversación mirando la inmensidad del océano padre e hijo habían terminado el proceso de curación, Ángel sabia que por fin su hijo sería un "chico normal" bueno dentro de lo que se puede siendo hijo de dos vampiros.

Ninguno quería volver al hogar, pues ambos tenían obligaciones y en la paya solo eran ellos y a ambos les gustaba ser solo ellos, aman a los chicos pero había que reconocer que era difícil tener una relación de padre e hijo con todo el mundo interfiriendo, si Ángel no podía ser injusto Fred y Gunn le ayudaban bastante con Connor pero Conn era su hijo su bebe y no quería compartirlo, odiaba compartirlo, no después de recuperar a su muchacho, al chico dulce que siempre debió ser.

"¿papá debemos regresar?" se quejo Connor por enésima vez desde que había comenzado a empacar.

"Si Connor" respondió con una paciencia que no sentía, ya que él tampoco quería regresar y a eso sumarle las constantes quejas de su hijo no era nada agradable.

"seguro"

"Connor Ángel tienes tres minutos para empacar y estar sentado y sonriente en el auto o vas estar llorando sobre mis rodillas tú decides" dijo Ángel con una seriedad que no sentía, él no pretendía castigar a su hijo por algo que él tampoco quería, hacer pero tenían que ponerse en movimiento, era un largo regreso a casa y Conn tenía que estar en tres días de vuelta al colegio, y eso significaba que no podrían perder más tiempo. Ángel tuvo que suprimir la risita cuando vio a Conn ordenar sus cosas con toda rapidez y con una sonrisa en su rostro, si una gran falsa sonrisa.

Cuando Conn se disponía a salir fue detenido por Ángel.

"pasa al baño antes de partir"

"Papá no soy un niño" dijo avergonzado.

"si eres un niño eres mi niño nunca lo olvides" dijo recogiendo la maleta de Conn e impulsando a su hijo al baño con un palmadita en el trasero.

Una vez en el auto Connor miro a su padre y un tanto curioso pregunto

"¿no me ibas a pegar verdad? o sea no habría hecho nada malo verdad"

"solo desobedecer a papá" dijo Ángel con el seño fruncido.

"hay pa si tu tampoco quieres irte" dijo mirando lo mas angelical posible, y con esos ojitos Ángel no pudo continuar con su fachada seria y finalmente sonrió.

"claro que no quiero irme quiero quedarme con mi mocoso, pero mi mocoso tiene que volver al instituto por lo que debemos darnos prisa"

"Así que ahora es mi culpa… fuiste tú el que insistió que fuera al insti"

"y te quejas, no fue en el insti donde conociste a tu novia"

"no fue en el hotel" dijo sacándole la lengua a su padre. "Si solo quieres volver para ver a la tuya"

"Conn tenemos responsabilidades"

"lo sé papá, es solo que no quiero perder lo que logramos estos días"

"Connor, te molesta que salga con Gwen" pregunto preocupado de que su relación con Gwen fuera lo que asustaba a su hijo.

"no, ella es una buena mujer para ti si se ven de la misma edad y es una buena mamá" le sonrió "será bueno tener una mamá"

Ángel no comprendía como su hijo había sacado conclusiones tan rápido si con Gwen apenas había comenzado a salir, y él no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que su hijo quería una familia normal, solo esperaba que las cosas resultar para ellos, era una suerte que de las conversaciones con Gwen sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por ellos, solo esperaba ser una gran familia.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron conversando de cosas triviales pero ellos disfrutaban hasta los momentos de silencio que tenían.

Al llegar a casa vieron que todos estaban reunidos esperándolos y tanto Ángel y Connor se sorprendieron de que Gwen no estuviera cubierta para evitar electrocutar y más aun cuando ella se lanzo a los brazos de su hombre y su nuevo hijo.

"¿Cómo?" Connor fue el primero en hablar.

"bueno mientras mis hombres descansaban Gunn y yo encontrábamos una solución mi problemita, así que ahora puedo tocar a mis muchachos"

"es asombroso mamá" dijo Conn sin darse cuenta de que había revelado sus esperanzas.

"cualquier cosa por mi hijo" dijo besándole la frente, luego salto a los brazos de Ángel y lo beso.

"te estaba esperando cariño" dijo seductoramente.

"y yo"

Connor busco entre la multitud a Francisca pero no la encontró, por lo que se sintió muy decepcionado, pero no le arruinaría la bienvenida a nadie así que amablemente saludo a los chicos y se disculpo por su falta de ánimo aludiendo al cansancio que supuestamente sentía.

"Connor por que no vas a tu habitación a dejar tus maletas" le ordeno Ángel.

"si papá" 'gracias' pensó Connor así tendría una escusa para llorar sus penas sin que nadie se molestara con él.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Connor cuando llego a su habitación y encontró que su puerta había sido devuelta, si Ángel había llamado para pedir que le devolvieran la puerta su muchacho, y cuando Conn entro encontró a su novia terminando los últimos arreglos en su habitación.

"te gusta" dijo señalándole el plasma de 45 pulgadas.

"te extrañe" dijo besándola.

"y yo a ti bebe"

"Tengo un Nintendo" grito Conn al ver el juego sobre su cama.

"definitivamente sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer" se quejo en broma Franca.

"si yo también te amo, pero sabes cuánto tiempo le pedí a mi papá la WII y siempre era los mismo 'estas castigado Connor'"

"qué bueno que ya no lo estés" dijo besando a su novio. "ok ve a ver a tu padre" dijo sonriendo, ella sabía que Conn quería correr a darle las gracias a su papá.

"papá, papá… gracias muchas gracias" dijo abrasando a su padre.

"todo por ti mi bebe, todo por ti".


End file.
